Holding On
by MoonlightGardenias
Summary: When Elizabeth feels her marriage slowly pulling apart, she makes a decision...it's now or never. With the ending of her marriage to Lucky, she turns to an old friend and realizes that maybe...old feelings don't go away. Liason
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:I have too many fics going. I shouldn't be posting this. But I am. Because I've ****been quiet long enough. Anyway, I guess my point is is that I really wanted to write this story.**

**I've had it in my head for a while. With the scenes recently, I've realized how much I miss the ****interaction between Jason and Liz...I was an original L&Ler (As in when JJ played Lucky)...I liked ****JaSam for a while, too. But everything comes full circle, right?**

**Anyway, I'm a Liason fan.I have been since the beginning.So-It would make sense that this story is for them, right?Anyway,to bring ****you up to date...Elizabeth confronted Lucky again about his drug addiction, among other things.****(I.E. Maxie).Anyway, I can't say much without giving the story away. But It's Liason. I can say that ****much. **

**Disclaimer-I don't own the characters and in no way intend to harm them/copy any other storyline ****(fan written, on TV or otherwise). With that said...enjoy!**

**------------------------**

Elizabeth sat at the table, sighing. She had come into Kelly's a few minutes before, ready to just sit down and relax. She needed to think.

Staring at the papers before her, she felt tears sting her eyes. They were divorce papers.

_"We can't really be over, can we?"_She thought to herself.

Taking a sip from her drink, she knew what she had to do. She loved Lucky, and she thought a part of her always would. But she wasn't _in_ love with him anymore.

Running her hand over the line that she needed to sign, she bit her lip.

"_Maybe I should talk to him first.Think things through."_Elizabeth thought. _"It just doesn't seem right. Ending __something that's supposed to last forever.But I got the papers. I have to."_

It was something in the air. A sense of finality. Jason walked into Kelly's, hungry. He had been distracted the whole day. Sam had visited him that morning. She had claimed that she finally understood-that she was willing to accept the fact that they were over.

Jason felt glad to a degree, but still didn't believe her. He asked her if it was really what she wanted.

Flashback

_"Are you sure this is what you want?"_

_A tear slid down Sam's cheek as she nodded. "Yeah.It's what I want.It's what I need to move on."_

_"Move on?"Jason asked, almost accusing._

_"You had to have known I would. Jason-I can't do this anymore. You're distancing yourself from me...And __you know what?...I deserve better.I'm sorry."_

_She pulled her engagement ring off of her hand, handing it to him. "I figured you'd want it back."_

_"Sam...you can keep it."_

_"No.You said we were over, right?"_

_"Yeah.I don't want to hurt you.You were shot-"_

_"Please.Make this a little easier.Bye, Jason."Sam said, walking out._

_End Flashback_

Staring at Elizabeth, it seemed like she was upset.

"Elizabeth?"He asked, walking up to her table.

"Hey."She said, putting the papers back in the file.

"You don't have to stop what you were doing because of me.Are you okay?"Jason asked, seeing how upset she seemed.

Elizebeth shrugged, wiping a tear away. "I'll be fine.What are you doing here?"

"I was gonna get somethin' to eat.Liz-are you sure you're okay?"

"Jason-it's fine.I'm fine.I should get home...Cam's at Audrey's.I have to pick him up before it gets too late."Elizabeth said, standing.

Going outside, she wished it was over. She wished that she could have changed what happened.

_"I lied to Jason.Why did I do that?He saw through it...I know he did."_Elizabeth thought, staring up at the sky.

Opening the door, he saw her still standing there. "You know, Elizabeth-if something's wrong..."

"I can tell you, I know."She said, spinning around to see him.

His eyes conveyed something she hadn't expected. She saw a sense of understanding.

"Lucky and I-well..Me anyway..."Elizabeth sighed, frustrated. She hated knowing that Jason saw right through her fake front. She hated the fact that someone as clearly dangerous, as obviously fierce as Jason could care about her so much.

"What?"Jason asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"I caught him...on the docks.He was kissing Maxie. I wanted to rationalize it..."Elizabeth said, sitting down at a table. "I wanted to believe that it was just an innocent thing.That Maxie had kissed him.She's been so emotional since Jesse's death."

Jason looked back, almost in disbelief.

"But-"Elizabeth said, shrugging.

"It wasn't?"Jason asked, sitting down across from her. The look in her eyes told him that maybe something in her needed him now. Putting the thoughts about his break up with Sam aside, he seemed concerned.

"Lucky said it was. He said that she admitted having a crush on him...when she was younger."

"What happened?"

Elizabeth shrugged, feeling a bit uncomfortable. "I don't know. We've been drifting further apart over the past few months. I've been doing private nursing with Patrick...To get money for us.He insists he's okay.That he can handle being back on the job..."

She shook her head, wiping away a stray tear. "Then I saw them again.Yesterday in the park.When I talked to him about it...he said it was about a case. He said he had to question her.But I saw what happened.I saw her handing him a...a bottle."

What she had said had ignited something in him. She was one of his closest friends and seeing her upset like this hurt.

"Do you know what it was?"Jason asked, his steel blue eyes echoing a sense of hurt blended with curiousness.

Elizabeth shrugged. "No.But he's been on his pain medication...Patrick has said several times that he hasn't renewed the perscription. The one he had would have run out by now."

Staring at the clock on her phone, she shook her head . "I'm sorry for pouring this all out on you."

"No, it's fine.Sam Uh...she gave me her engagement ring."

Elizabeth sat back down. "Why?"

Jason leaned back in the chair. Turning towards the building, they watched a young couple walk in.

"She said she finally agrees with me. That my life is too dangerous...and that she's moving on."

From what Jason could tell, Elizabeth looked surprised. "Jason I'm...is there anything I can do?"

"No.It's over.Which is for the best."Jason said, shrugging.

Elizabeth put her purse on the table, sighing. "I don't know what to say. I should probably get going.

I'll see you, later?"

"Sure."Jason said, watching her walk away. "Hey, Elizabeth!You forgot your..."Sighing, Jason knew she could no longer hear him.

---------------

Elizabeth sat on the couch, exhausted. She had just put Cameron to bed, which took quite some time because of the fact he was crying.

She had to go in early for a scheduled surgery with Patrick. But for right then, Elizabeth wanted to rest.

Staring at the file on the table, she sat back up. Why did it have to be this hard?

_"All I have to do is sign them.He'll still be a part of my life...he loves Cameron too much not to be.But __he wouldn't understand..."_

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Sighing, Elizabeth pushed herself off of the pillow.

"I'm coming."She said, walking towards the door.

"Jason...what are you doing here this late?"

Jason stared back at her, holding up her jacket. "You forgot this earlier."

"Oh."Elizabeth said, somewhat embarassed. Thankful for the company, she let Jason in.

"About earlier...I really am sorry.After everything you've gone through with Sam-"

"It's fine."Jason said, looking around the room. "Lucky isn't home?"

"He'll be home soon.I just put Cam to sleep...he kept crying so if he wakes up again tonight I'll have to bring him in."Realizing she was rambling again, Elizabeth shook her head. "I'm sorry about earlier-"

Jason held up his hands. "Really Elizabeth...Everything's fine.What happened between me and Sam has nothing to do with what happened with you and Lucky. You were upset...you needed to talk.So I helped you."

Holding up her jacket, Elizabeth shrugged. "Thanks...I guess?"

He nodded as the door reopened. "It's no problem."

"What's not a problem?"Lucky asked, shutting the door.

"I forgot my jacket earlier...Jason wanted to bring it to me."

Lucky stared at the man, suspicious. "Okay.Where's Cameron?"

"I just put him down.Listen Jason, thank you...I'll talk to you later."Elizabeth said, walking him to the door.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?If you don't want him here..."Jason whispered.

"No.No...I'll be fine.Good Night."Elizabeth said, shutting the door behind him. Turning back around, she was met with a stare.

"Lucky?"

"Why was he here?"

"I already told you...I forgot my jacket and-"

"I know.I know..."Lucky said, rubbing at his eyes.

"Are you okay?"Elizabeth asked, concerned.

"Yeah.I'm great...just fine.I talked to Mac today about picking up an extra shift tomorrow...looks like we're about to crack a big case."

"That's good."She said, plastering on a smile. The smile quickly faded to a look of worry. "Listen-we need to talk..."

"Liz-if this is about Maxie-"

"It's not about Maxie.It's about us.Just...sit down."Elizabeth said, eyeing the folder on the table. _"Come on,__Elizabeth..."_She thought to herself. _"You can do this...Jason understands...so why won't Lucky?Of course he __won't.I'm the one who has to leave."_

"Elizabeth?"Lucky called.

"Right."Elizabeth said, praying she'd have the strength. She took a deep breath and, still holding on to the jacket Jason had brought, decided that she'd do it. _"I have to tell him..."_

-------------

**First of all, if you took the time to read this...thank you!It means alot. Now...if you'd be so kind as ****to review? And...you know...I have a direction for this but I need to know...Do you think I should ****continue?**


	2. If we can survive

**A/N:Wow...Thanks so much for the awesome reviews.To think I was hesitant to post this.I ****wasn't sure how many Liason fans there were here...glad to know I'm not alone. I'm not sure ****how 'on' this chapter is...Liz is facing take some work. Anyway..R&R, please!**

**--------------------**

He stared back at her, almost accusingly. She was quiet. Not that quiet wasn't the norm with her.

It was something about the way she was standing. She seemed nervous, hesitant almost. But determined.

Boy, did she ever appear determined. It almost made Lucky feel nervous.

"Elizabeth?...Sit down."

She did as he asked, several inches from him.

"Look...Lucky-I love you."

"But..."He said, getting a sense of the mood of the talk.

"But-I just...don't know where we stand anymore."Elizabeth said, watching his expression change.

"What?''Lucky spat. "You...are my wife.And I-"

"I know that much."She accused. "I've thought about us.About everything that's been happening-"

"I already apoligized for kissing Maxie.It was part of some scheme.She's still reeling over losing Jesse."Lucky

said, hoping it would deter the accusations away from him.

Elizabeth sat up, linking her fingers together. _"Don't Chicken out now...you've come this far."_She thought to herself. _"You can do this.You need to do this to get on with life."_

"It's not just about the kiss with Maxie, Lucky. It's everything else in between. The mysterious findings of pills which you claim came from an old perscription you had a long time ago but...you have a problem that right now I don't think I can help you with."Elizabeth said, knowing she'd end up regretting it.

"What are you saying, Elizabeth?"Lucky asked, standing. "That you don't trust me anymore?"

"I saw you.Yesterday...in the park.I saw Maxie handing you a bottle.I don't know what it was...but it would make sense if they were the ones you've been using. Hydrocodone has come up missing at the hospital and each time...Maxie was reportedly working on the same floor."

Lucky seemingly didn't act surprised. It had been the same thing she'd said before. Only this time, she had actual proof. "Elizabeth..."

"No.I'm tired of pretending everything's perfect. I get the fact that you have pain.Sometimes I do, too.But to steal medicine from the hospital?"

"I didn't ask her to, okay?I don't know how it got this far.I just..."Lucky's head sunk into his hands, defeated.

--------------------

Jason stared out the window, seemingly lost in thought. So much had changed in his life in the past several months it seemed at times as if he was barely holding on to reality.

Across town, Sonny was the same way. And he knew it. He couldn't help him, and Carly couldn't either.She'd left with Jax to go to some other country-Jason hadn't heard where. It just didn't make sense.

And then of course, there was Sam. In the middle of it all, she had been his one anchor to reality-the one person who had been able to actually make him change his mind-she'd loved him. But then she got shot.

Everything seemed to change from there. He realized how blinded to the bad he was. She was like a poison to him-masking him from all the trouble there was. And she was the one who was hurt because of it.

Taking a sip from the beer in his hand, Jason wished it would all go away. That things would return to the simpleness that everything used to be. Back when he wasn't boss. Back before Sam, before Courtney before things had gotten so complicated.

His mind drifted to the conversation he had had earlier with Elizabeth. She seemed as lost and hurting as he was. Something about the way she was acting. Maybe she really was over Lucky this time. But he knew that if she truly was over Lucky, that she'd need someone to talk to. Someone to sort things out with. And though he wouldn't admit to anyone, Jason hoped that person would be him.

------------

"You what?"Lucky spat out, trying to wrap his head around the idea.

"I know.It doesn't seem like the right thing for you.But I am done trying.I am done scraping for money, afraid to ask for help. You've been accusing me of sleeping with Patrick...of going behind your back when the whole time you've been the one...''Elizabeth said, not sure where all the pent up anger was coming from.

"I don't know what to say.I love you...I...I can't lose you.I can't..."Lucky said, clearly shaken by her words.She hadn't seriously considered ending it with him, had she?

Elizabeth stared at the papers, now laid out clearly on the coffee table. "You can still come and see Cam.He loves you...I would never take him away from you.I just don't want this anymore.We were troubled right from the start, Lucky.I can't be a part of it anymore.If you want help, I'll help you find it but-"

"So that's it?I just...sign that paper...and I'm out of your life?No thinking twice no..."sorry for hurting you"?I don't get a say in this?I don't have a drug addiction, Liz. I don't love Maxie.I love you."

She sighed, knowing that this conversation would come. Staring back at him, she knew she had to do it.

She was making the right decision. She just wasn't sure if he'd actually agree. "Lucky-you may not love Maxie but you...you're addicted to your pills.She's been stealing them for you.You could be arrested, and so could she."

Lucky clapped his hands loudly against his legs. "Why is this all about Maxie?Why aren't we mentioning Jason?"

"What?"Elizabeth asked, surprised at what he had said.

"Jason.He was here earlier.You two seem pretty close lately.He's the one who rescued you..so why wouldn't you feel something for him?"

"Jason and I are friends.I'm married to you, remember?"Elizabeth said, a sense of coldness in her voice.

"Baby-I love you...I'm worried about you."

"That's why you went and got divorce papers, right?You know what, Elizabeth?Maybe I should sign them.I can't-"Lucky said, his voice shaky. "I can't do this right now.I can't stay here."He said, running out the door.

-----------------------

Jason had almost fallen asleep when on the couch when he heard shouting coming from outside.

''Just let me in to see him.Let me talk to Jason."

Standing up, Jason groggily trudged over to the door. ''What's the problem out here, boys?"He asked, seeing the familiar face.

"Let him in."Jason said, sighing.

"But boss-"

"Just let him in..."Jason said, clearing the way for him to come inside.

Shutting the door, Jason didn't even need to guess what Lucky was there about. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"You told her to get the papers, didn't you?You convinced Elizabeth I wasn't good enough for her."

"Papers.What?"Jason said, somewhat taken back. He knew she had said that she and Lucky were over, but he didn't know Elizabeth had gone that far.

"Act like you don't know...Divorce papers, Jason. You two have been getting closer lately...you're the one who convinced her, didn't you?"Lucky asked, feeling somewhat stronger than he really was.

Walking towards the couch, Jason sighed. "I wish I could help you, Lucky. But unless you've got some case you need inside help with-"

"This isn't about your stupid business, Jason."Lucky said, coldly. "This is about my wife.Elizabeth...your supposed friend.So admit it."

"Did you ever think that maybe it's what Elizabeth wanted?Noone controls her...especially you lately.Going after me isn't going to help anything."Jason said, curious as to why Lucky was acting the way he was.

Lucky sighed, shaking his head. "It all makes sense now."

"What?"

"You two dated once...she diluted it to some friendship thing. But really-"

"Stop, Lucky.You don't know what you're saying.I want you to leave."Jason ordered, as if it would solve everything.

Lucky stared back at the man, coldly. Sighing, he shook his head before walking towards the door. "But don't think this is over, Jason.Spencer's don't give up that easily."

Lucky slammed the door, rather loudly which left Jason alone with his thoughts. He and Sam were over.That was known for sure. He had planned on sleeping that night but if Elizabeth was really going through this, she'd be sitting at home right now...thinking how she was really going to go through with it.

His hand reached toward the phone as a knock came at the door. Sighing, Jason shouted. "Send him away...If he comes in here again-"

"It's not Lucky, Jase."Carly said, opening the door. "Listen, I talked to Sam.I heard about what happened and-"

"Carly?"

"Yeah?"

Jason sighed, fighting back a yawn. "It's eleven thirty at night. Sam and I are over...go home."

Carly stared back at the man, shocked. "I didn't come here to talk about Sam."

"Then why are you here?"

"Sonny.He's going crazy.That vase that was in the living room?-It's broken. The picture of him, Micheal, Kristina and Morgan-"

"What do you think I can do?I can't fix him."Jason said, somewhat annoyed. "Why are you here?I thought you left to go with Jax, anyway?"

"I didn't.I mean-I was going to but..."

"Nevermind.I can't deal with this right now, Carly.I've got enough to deal with.Just...send the man to Rose Lawn."Jason said, feeling restless.

Carly stared at him, wondering what was up. "Is this about Lucky?Why was he here, anyway?"

"It doesn't matter to you.Just-Carly?...Go home."

"It's Elizabeth, isn't it?"Carly asked, crossing her arms. "Jase?"

Rubbing the sides of his face, Jason knew he wouldn't get rid of her that easily. So instead, he figured he'd leave. "Where are you going?"Carly asked.

Staring back at the woman, Jason sighed. He didn't want to admit it, but it seemed like things were worse now then before. He shrugged, almost questioning why he was going himself. Shrugging, he nodded towardsthe woman.

"Out."

-----------------------

**Thanks for reading!I'm loving writing this story.It means alot to know that you guys are reading. **

**Anyway, I know there wasn't any 'real' Liason in this chapter, just mere mentions of them. I had ****to write semi-angst for L&L though (even though, IMO it wasn't all that great)...****But Liz needed to stand up for herself. And I had to include Carly 'cause...well...she stresses Jason ****out. Anyway, hope you like it.I may have another chapter up tonight (if all goes well)If not...then****definately tomorrow.**


	3. Exhaustion

**A/N:Okay...yeah...I needed to write this chapter soon. 'cause I'm addicted to this fic, too.****Nothing much happens...Just some Liason stuff...not exactly "fluff"...but yeah...R&R...**

**--------------------**

Jason stood in front of Elizabeth's door for the second time that day. He wasn't sure what he was doing there. Or what he'd do if she'd let him in. The only thing he thought on the way there was that he wanted to be there.

He had been standing there for nearly five minutes before Elizabeth frantically opened the door. She stood, nearly frozen in place seeing him standing there.

"Jason."She said, more like stating his name than a question.

"Uh...Liz...I just..."Jason said, apolegtic. "I heard.About what's happening.I just...I wish Lucky wasn't so-"

"Lucky came to see you?"Elizabeth asked as Cameron started to cry. "Listen, I have to take him to the hospital.I can't figure out what's wrong with him. You can..wait here if you want?"

"I can come with if you want.You know...to keep you company?''

She looked at him, almost thankful. "You don't have to.It's just...he has a fever.He won't stop crying..except when I hold him.Um...could you...could you hold Cam?Just for a minute...I have to lock the door."

He did as she asked, staring at the little child. He was getting bigger, but something in his eyes-he seemed confused. Lost a little, too. "Hey buddy...you really don't..know me but..."

Elizabeth turned around, smiling at the sight of them together. It just looked so natural. She knew Jason would be a good father. _"He could have been."_The thought ran through he mind, echoing sadness.

Cameron had even calmed down. A little at least.

"I'm a nurse.I should...you know, be able to tell with these sort of things."

"Hey, it's not you fault.Here's your um..."Jason laughed a little, realizing how awkward the situation was.

------------

They got to the hospital, and were taken in right away. The nurses insisted Elizabeth that Cameron would be okay. She waited inside the room, watching him. She saw the nurse working. She knew what she was doing.

Yet at the same time-it seemed so foreign. It was her child. She felt tired. She just needed to rest. Looking around the room, Elizabeth couldn't help but wonder how her life would change.

News would spread around the hospital soon-the so called fairy tale wedding... that was supposed to be the beginning of a dream marriage...was ending.

"Elizabeth-"

_"I'm doing the right thing.I won't regret it."_

"Elizabeth-"

She was lost in her thoughts, leaning against the door. _''Why is Jason suddenly-"_

"Um...Elizabeth?"Kelly said, waking her from her thoughts. "Cameron has an ear infection.Other than that...he should be fine.It's in both ears, but I'll give you some medicine.Well-you work here but..."

"Thanks.See Cam...we're gonna be okay."Elizabeth said, more to herself than Cameron.

"Okay.Let me get the discharge papers."

-----------------

"You know Jason-"Elizabeth said, walking inside her house. "You really...didn't have to follow me home.I'm just going to go put him down and probably fall to sleep myself.Being brilliant I signed on for a surgery tomorrow.Which means I have to go in early."

"I can leave."Jason said, shrugging.

"Oh, I wasn't trying to...It's just...why did you follow me back home, anyway?"

"To be honest-I was worried about you."Jason said.

"You were worried?Jason...Lucky isn't here.What-you thought he was going to hurt me?''

A look of surprise, mixed with a sense of puzzlement was across her face. _"He can't...care that much, can he?__We're friends.Of course he cares."_

"It's just...the way he tore out of my place earlier-What was I supposed to think?The man wason a warpath.I just figured I'd check up on you."He said, shrugging.

Elizabeth avoided his eyes, not sure what she'd see there. "You know...I really am tired.I'll see you later,then?''

Jason shoved his hands into his pockets, nodding. ''Okay.Are you sure you're fine?"

"Yeah."She said, moving the coffee table to make enough room for the bed to pop out. "I...am fine."

Jason nodded, heading towards the door.

"Jason?"Elizabeth said, catching his attention.

He simply smiled, shrugging.

"Thanks.You know...for taking us to the hospital."

"It's not a problem.Night."He said, shutting the door behind him.

Which left Elizabeth to herself. Her eyes fell on the manila folder which still sat on the table. She had signed on-she knew her and Lucky were over.

Laying in the bed, she begged that sleep would come. Elizabeth needed that much. Because whatever the next day had-she didn't really know.

But one thing was sure...there wasn't going to be much of a break. She just prayed there wouldn't be much of a fight. Rolling over on her side, she closed her eyes. Sighing, Elizabeth finally fell asleep.

----------

Across town, Jason couldn't get the same relief she did. Life was too complicated-between Sam, the business and the situation with Elizabeth-there was no way sleep could take away that exhaustion.

Instead, he played a game of pool. Or tried to atleast. The radio was on-but that was mostly for sound. "You and Me" by Lifehouse was playing-and he couldn't help but laugh.

It was ironic, really. But he was in need of distraction, and apparently that's what he'd get. He decided he'd play one more pool game and then he'd atleast try to sleep. He couldn't promise much, though.

----------

**I know that was short...I'll post more soon-I promise.i had computer difficulties on top of having like a bajillion fics going. But yeah-Hope you liked it.Review, please-thanks for reading.**


	4. I run to you

**Thanks for the reviews so far...I'm loving this story. Anyway, I joined TC a week or two ago,****so maybe i'll start posting this there, too.**

**So yeah, sorry for the delay. R&R, please!**

**---------------------------**

Elizabeth rested her arms on the nurses' station letting out an exhausted sigh.

''Something wrong?"Epiphany asked.

"It was a long surgery is all.There were...complications.But the patient lived.Which is good."Elizabeth said, plastering on a smile.

"You don't look too happy about it."Epiphany noted, putting something in a file.

Elizabeth shook her head, sighing. "I had to bring Cam in last night. He has a double ear infection.He just kept me up last night is all."

Epiphany nodded, sensing that it was something more. "Well, rest up...'cause Doctor Drake was just logged on to another surgery for this afternoon...looks like you're the lucky candidate being as him and a certain Scorpio aren't talking these days. I swear-if those two don't work it out soon-"

"It's okay...it's what I work here for."

"You sure there isn't more to that look on your face?Oh, by the way-your husband stopped by earlier. He seemed upset about something. Wouldn't tell me what, though."Epiphany said, laughing. ''Men-you just can't understand them, can you?"

Elizabeth managed to laugh on that one. Her expression soon changed when she saw Lucky walking through the elevator doors.

"Elizabeth-"He said hurriedly.

"What are you doing still here?...I figured you would have left by now."

He shook his head. "I had to...to talk to a patient here.I figured I'd stop by and see you-I hoped you were out of surgery by now.Listen...I was hoping we could talk.You know...about what you said yesterday.About what I said.''

Elizabeth lead him over to the waiting area, sighing. "Lucky-I already explained everything to you.Please don't make me go over it again at work." _I don't need this...Atleast not now._

Lucky's eyes avoided hers. "I just-I was hoping we could talk it out."

"Talk it out?"Elizabeth said, looking around, making sure noone was within earshot. "You have a serious problem...Now if you want help...which you need-"

''I don't have a problem!"Lucky exclaimed, somewhat loudly. "Look...Elizabeth-I just wanna let you know... I know what you think I did. But you have to believe me, I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to...to make you think what you did."

"I know you didn't.But it happened."Elizabeth said, sadly. "We've grown apart.And I can't be married to you if this is what you're going to be like.I have to be able to trust you, Lucky.And right now-"

''You don't?"Lucky asked, accusingly.

Elizabeth crossed her arms, sighing. "You went to see Jason yesterday.After you left...you went to see him.Why'd you do that?"

"Because he put you up to this.I'm not stupid, Elizabeth.I've seen you two talking.Sure, you're friends.But Elizabeth?-"

"Please.Lucky...I have to get back to work."She said, attempting to walk away.

"Wait-"He pleaded, grabbing hold of her arm.

She stared back at him, somewhat in shock. Freeing her arm from him, she turned back towards him.

"This is how it has to be.I'm sorry-" _Don't apoligize-that's what he's looking for..._Her thoughts were interrupted by another complaint.

''If you were sorry, you wouldn't have signed the papers before we talked about it. You wouldn't have _gotten_ the papers had Jason not made you do it."

"Jason had nothing to do with my decision. Okay?...You were _kissing_..."Elizabeth stopped, not wanting to spread anymore of her business around the hospital. "I have to get back to work."

"Elizabeth, please-"

The elevator doors opened again, Jason coming through. Seeing the two, he stayed back, not wanting to interrupt.

"No.Lucky-I'm done.Okay?"Elizabeth said, sadness ebbing through her words.

Lucky turned his head, upon seeing Jason he decided it was his time to leave. "This isn't over."

Sighing, Elizabeth turned her back towards him. This wasn't happening at all like she had planned.

"Are you alright?"Jason asked, causing her to turn around.

"I'm fine."

He smiled, laughing a little. "Did he try...I mean...if he ever-"

"Jason...Lucky wouldn't...hurt me.He just doesn't want to sign the papers. I just want to be...free.I want to be able to trust him.But I can't."

He nodded in understanding.

"What are you here for, anyway?Is everything alright?"She asked.

"Oh?Me...I'm fine. I just had some business to finish up.I figured you'd be here so-"

Elizabeth nodded, wondering why he had been looking for her. "Why?"

"I just-you've listened to me ramble on talking about everything...between Sam, and Sonny-everything else.This thing works both ways, you know. We are friends.And judging by what just happened..."

''I can handle it, Jason.But thank you."Elizabeth said,smiling.

"You're sure that you can handle it?...He doesn't seem-"

"Look-"Elizabeth said, holding up her hands to stop him. "I appreciate the offer.Really, I do. But I can handle this. I can end this." _Why won't he leave this alone?_She thought to herself.

Jason studied her eyes for a minute, noticing something there.

''Why do you suddenly...care?I-I mean, I'm not trying to accuse you...or claim anything I just-"Elizabeth sat in the chair, her head falling into her hands.

"Are you alright?"Jason asked, sitting on the edge of the sofa. A few nurses walked past, but sitting in the waiting area, he tried not to notice. "Elizabeth?"

Her head popped up, eyes weary. "Yeah.I just wish it were easier is all."She said, feeling tears begin to sting her eyes.

Jason pretended not to notice, but felt a pang of sadness for his friend. He wished he could help. He wished he could be there for her. "I know you said that you can do this.And I-I trust you. But if there's anything you need...for you or Cameron-"

"I can come to you, I know."Elizabeth said, smiling sadly. She wanted to act strong-wanted to believe that she could do this. _Why are you acting like this?...So vulnerable?...It's just Jason.You can talk to him.But to act like this?.._

Wiping a tear away, Elizabeth stood"I've got to get back to work."She said, clapping her hands against her legs.

"Okay.I uh...guess i'll see you later then."

-----------------------

The rest of the day seemed hectic, as was the norm for Elizabeth. Stopping by Audrey's-she picked up Cameron.

"Are you sure you're well?"The elder woman asked.

Elizabeth nodded, picking Cameron up. "Everything's fine, Gram. You don't have to worry.Thank you for watching him."

Audrey sighed, sensing that something was wrong but knowing the kind of person Elizabeth was, decided not to push.

"He was fine. He did wine a little earlier-but he likes spending time over here, don't you?"

Cameron smiled a little, clearly looking sleepy.

''Okay, Gram-well, if you don't mind I'm..just going to take him home now.He's getting tired."

Audrey nodded in understanding. "Are you sure, dear?I mean I don't want to keep you."

------------------------

Jason closed the door to his penthouse, sighing heavily. He had had another run in with Carly on the way home, and he wasn't in the mood for arguing.

Staring around the room, he couldn't help but laugh. There had been a time when he hated penthouses-and, surveying the room around him, it barely looked like anyone lived there. Everything was in it's place. Everything was in order.

Other than sleep, he was rarely home. Though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he'd been taking the bike out again. He missed doing that so one night, he uncovered it hidden in the back at the warehouse and took it out. He liked feeling free again.

It wasn't until after he'd come back from the kitchen to grab a beer did he realize he had a message on the answering machine.

Pressing the button, he wasn't prepared for what he heard:

"Jason-it's me.It's...Elizabeth-"

Concerned, Jason set down his bottle.

"I um...I'm not accusing or you know..saying that you could.But I think I could use your help with something..."

Wondering where it was headed, Jason thought he heard her crying.

He heard her take a deep breath before continuing.

"I-I think someone..well, it could have been Lucky but...just...can when you get this-can you come to my house?...Please?"

With that, the message was over. He didn't even wait for the machine to tell him the messages were over before he headed out the door.

-----------------

**Okay, I don't know if I like this chapter.I mean, I do. But I wasn't sure how the her leaving a message would work. ****I like Lucky (liked may be more accurate)-I think GV can act but...the way he (Lucky) has been going, it's not crazy to think ****that he'd do something. I'm not saying he _did_ anything but...I can tell you that Liz and Cam will be/ are fine.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Getting By

**Author's Note:If you read any of my other fics, you know what's been going on...block, technical issues, etc. Anyway, I hope that you all are still interested. I will try and update soon.But so much has happened on the show so, as much as I really like the whole Jase/Liz connection on the show after I last updated, they weren't together.But, the Lucky/Maxie thing still exists, but Liz doesn't know yet.**

**With that...Enjoy!**

---------------------------

Jason arrived at Elizabeth's a short while later to survey what Elizabeth said had been done. When he arrived, he found a slightly disheveled Elizabeth clutching Cameron to her.

"Are you okay?"He asked, worried.

"We're fine.I'm sorry for calling you...I didn't know what else to do."

"No, it's fine."Jason said, looking around. "What's the problem?Did somebody break in?"

Elizabeth shrugged, shifting Cameron to her hip. "I don't know.I didn't want to assume. I mean, it could have been Lucky.I don't know."She replied, growing upset.

"Hey, that's fine.Just be calm, okay?What exactly happened?Is there something missing?"

Mocing her hair out of her face, Elizabeth felt stressed. Taking a deep breath, she began to tell Jason the story. "We just got home.When we got here-the door was unlocked.Now, I know-"Elizabeth said, seeing the look on Jason's face. "But with everything that's been happening I thought that maybe Lucky left the door unlocked when he left. But when I came in...there were papers everywhere.It's like someone was looking for something.I don't know if anything was stolen I just-"

"Have you called Lucky?"Jason asked, growing increasingly concerned.

She was quiet for a moment, contemplating her answer. Truth be told, Elizabeth had been so frightened she didn't even think to call and ask Lucky what had happened. Instead, her fingers had dialed Jason's number. "I...I didn't call him. I called you. Which, I know I probably shouldn't have...I'm sure you have more important things to do..."

"No, it's fine.Do you feel safe here?"

"What?"

Jason stared at her, hoping for an answer. He could tell by the look on her face that she didn't, but still wanted some sort of sign. "Do you feel safe?I mean, If you need a place to stay..."

"Oh.No...I'm...I'm fine, Jason."Elizabeth said, fussing with Cameron. "Are you okay, buddy?You're tired, huh?It's gonna be okay soon.Mommy promises.We're gonna head over to Gram's for tonight, though.Is that okay?"

Cameron offered a muffled "mmm-hmm" before tilting his head onto her shoulder.

Jason stood in silence watching them interact. He hated knowing that they felt pain, that there wasn't much that he could do-although the thought of beating Lucky Spencer to a bloody pulp if things went any further had crossed his mind.

"I'm sorry, Jason.I shouldn't have drug you over here...I just thought that maybe I could use some help...someone to help look with me."Elizabeth said, tired.

"I'd be glad to help.Are you sure you're okay,though?If you need help-"

"I know where to go."Elizabeth said, smiling. Cameron had fallen asleep on her shoulder. Leaning towards the couch, Elizabeth placed him on it so as not to wake him. "Do you...think that you could help me I mean."

Jason, his hands in the pockets of his jacket shrugged. "You need help..."He said, staring at her.

"Well, if I'm wasting you time-"

"Elizabeth?...You're my friend.And...I care about you and you being safe.If that means I have to help you look...I will.Just tell me what to look for."

---------------

Lucky knew he shouldn't have been there. And he felt horrible. Well, in the time that he was actually thinking he felt horrible. But watching Maxie smile back at him, it all seemed right. "I should go."He said, staring back at her.

"Okay."She said simply, knowing she wasn't hiding any of her disappointment. "But if you want to stay.To...talk...you can."

He didn't seem amused, but he nodded. Checking for the bottle that was in his pocket, Lucky thanked her again.

"It's no problem.Really Lucky, you're a great friend to me."Maxie said, walking to him. "And if you need help, I try my best.Just-try not to burn through them so fast this time. I don't want to get caught."

Lucky nodded. "Yeah.I just...I need them.For the job and all.We got a big bust coming up soon and I wanna be a part of it. But with me back I..."

Maxie nodding, smiling coyly. "Right."She said. "Just let me know when you need more."

Lucky walked away, up the stairs to Kelly's.

Maxie stood watching him leave, the smile still visible on her face. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she jumped. "What are you doing?You can't just come up behind someone like-"She said, realizing who it was, her expression changed. "Why are you..."

"Where is he?The guy that you've been getting it for?You said he'd be here."

"He was just here.Hey, get your hands off me.Look, I don't see why you have to talk to him.I'm buying it.So if you have any problems, can't you ask me?"Maxie asked, feeling desperate.

"This guy is draining my sources.Look,I just wanted to hook him up with another guy 'til I get more.It's that simple."The guy said, not backing away from her.

Maxie nodded,moving the hair out of her face. "Okay.I'll talk to him."

------------------

Elizabeth stood at the door, thanking Jason for coming. "Thank You, Jason.We'll be okay."

Jason nodded in understanding. "I'm sorry we didn't find anything.Just-if you need anything, don't think about it.Just call.If Lucky comes anywhere near-"

"Jason?Please.I can handle Lucky.He's my husband."She said, uncomfortable. "For now.And, If talking to him is what I have to do, then I guess I have to.It was probably him who moved everything around, anyway.Nothing is missing so he was probably looking for a paper for work or something."

Though he wouldn't admit it to her, Jason doubted it. "Alright.Is he okay?"He asked, referring to Cameron.

"He will be.Everything is new to him, but I think staying at Gram's will be good for him.For me, too.I'm just going to pack our things.I'll see you later."

Jason nodded, wanting to stay but knowing that he should go-Elizabeth needed time to deal with everything."Okay."

He shut the door, leaving Elizabeth alone to deal with everything-something he just prayed she was ready for.

------------

**So, what do you think?I know that nothing much happened in this chapter, and Jason seemed to me a little different than he would be on the show. Anyway, I'll try an update soon (and the next one will be longer, sooner, too).Thanks for reading!**


	6. Everything happens so fast

**A/N:Okay, so I have been gone for so long, and to be honest, I wasn't sure how I would follow that last chapter. But, in any case, I had this sudden inspiration to update this fic after going to TC again.The great fics over there kicked me in the butt, I promise the next chapter will be up soon.:)…..Anyway, read and review, please!**

**---------------------**

Elizabeth layed wide awake on her bed, praying she'd find solace in sleep, but knowing it was no use. For the last three days she hadn't been able to sleep for fear of the person breaking in again. She had been too afraid to mention it to Lucky, knowing that it would make him upset.

Sighing, Elizabeth rolled over onto her side. _I just want to sleep...is it really that hard?_ She thought as she glanced at the time the glowed back at her-2:30 AM.

She knew she had work the next day, she'd drop Cameron off at Gram's and then head off. But running on no sleep wasn't going to help any.

-----------------

Jason stared out the window, lost in thought. Though he wouldn't tell Elizabeth, he'd been having people watching her for the past few days. He knew how she'd react, and at the moment he wasn't prepared for that. While he didn't know who had broken into her apartment, Jason knew that she still didn't feel safe-and that's what hurt most.

He'd seen Sam the day before at the MetroCourt with a guy he didn't recognize. Surprisingly though, it hadn't aggravated him. Instead, it made him feel all the better.

-------------------

The next morning, Elizabeth seemed to be doing better than she had expected at work. Picking up a file off of the nurses' station counter, she let out an audible sigh. _Breathe,Webber_.She thought to herself with a laugh.

"Tough day,huh?"Epiphany asked.

"You could say that."Elizabeth said, flipping through the file.

"Well, it looks like it. You've been dragging your feet around here for the last week or so.Everything alright?"She asked, punching a few things into the computer.

Elizabeth shrugged, leaning against the counter. "I don't know." She glanced at her watch. "I gotta check up on a few labs. If the patient in 1232 needs anything just...I'll take care of it."She said, running off towards the lab.

-----------------------

"I already told you-I can pay for the rest of it."

Jason heard the voice before he saw who it was. Frowning, he made the decision to stay in the shadows.

"I ain't got the time, okay?...Either I get that money today, or I'll visit him myself,Maxie.I'm a petient man, but if you can't pay in full-"

"I'll get it."Maxie fumed. 'I swear.Look, I know it's not right on time or anything.But trust me..."

"Trust you?"

"Dean-"

The man she reffered to as Dean charged at her, clenching her throat. "You promised me!An' ain't nobody gonna pull one on me.You got it?"

"Hey!"Jason said, charging out of the shadows. "Let her go."

Dean simply let go of Maxie, stare dat Jason, and walked away mumbling something under his breath.

Silence had managed to settle between them, Jason debating if the 'him' Dean had been reffering to was Lucky. And more importantly, if so-if Elizabeth knew about it.

"Why'd you do that?"Maxi asked rubbing her throat. "Go after Dean, I mean."

Jason stared at her accusingly.

"Oh, of course.You wanna be a hero for Elizabeth."

"This has nothing to do with Elizabeth. Someone needed help."Jason said, shrugging.

Maxie laughed, smirking. "You think I was getting them for Lucky. Who's to say I wasn't getting them for me?Or my boyfriend?I do have a life, you know.You know what?...Thanks for helping me."She said, charging off.

---------------

Jason stood by the elevator at General Hospital, pacing back at forth. He contemplated not telling her, but he knew that if he wanted anything to happen, he had to be honest.

"Hey."She said, seeing him.

"Hi."

Elizabeth frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Uh-"Sighing, he knew it was no use. "I just needed to tell you something. You're not gonna like it but-"

She studied his eyes, knowing what he said was true.

"Jason...what's wrong?"

Jason stood silent, rubbing his neck.

"Jason-if something's wrong, you can tell me."

"I saw Maxie. On the docks today-"He said,lowering his voice. "She was talking to some guy.I think...I think it could have been a bout Lucky."

"Lucky?Why?...Jason, you don't think-"

"It's what it looked like.Look, Elizabeth, I just want you and Cam to feel safe. And if stayin' at that place has got you so worked up...which I know it does-"

She smiled, laughing a little.

"Just come and stay with me for a while.I mean...if you...if you need a place to stay."

He was afraid of her reaction, realizing then that he probably shouldn't have said what he did.

"You don't have to do that.Really, I was going to stay with Gram."Elizabeth said.

"Are you sure?"Jason asked, concerned.

"Yeah.I'm sure. Look, I should probably go.Thanks."Elizabeth said, pressing the button for the elevator. She had gotten inside but, stopping the door, she held it open. "Jason?"

He looked back at her. "Yeah?"

"Are you sure that's it?Is there anything else?"

Jason shrugged, knowing she needed to leave. "No.Everything's fine.Bye, Elizabeth."

-----------------

"Just gimme the money, man!"

"Just leave!I'll give you the money tomorrow, I swear!"

She thought the voices were coming from the kitchen.

"I talked to that girl-Maxie...she said you'd have money.Did she lie?"Dean asked.

"Maxie didn't lie, man.I'll get it to you, I swear."Lucky insisted.

"Shut up!"Dean said, growing impatient. "My sources are low, I can get you some more but you're gonna have to gimme some proof you can pay me. That pretty little wife of yours know you're doin' this?"

The question caught Lucky off guard. "What?"

Elizabeth made the decision to return to the apartment to pick up a few things before heading back to Audrey's. She knew that her Gram loved her, but she didn't want to be too much trouble. Once she ahd explained the situation, Audrey had all but insisited she stay with her.

"Hello?"Elizabeth called, hearing a noise as she opened the door.

"Oh come on, man-just gimme the money, I'm not waiting any longer."Dean said, pulling out a gun.

"Hey look,I don't mean any harm okay?I-I'll just...give you some now, and give you the rest after I get paid,okay?''

"That ain't good enough!"Dean said, charging at him.

Elizabeth had heard a scuffle in the kitchen, but at the moment, thought it could've been a simple argument. "Lucky?Lucky, stop!"

"Liz, get outta here!"Lucky said.

It was in a flash-Lucky, trying desperately to make sure Elizabeth was out of the room. He knew a part of him still loved her. But it wasn't until he heard the gun fire did he realize it was too late.


	7. Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:I know it's been a while, and I apoligize. However, as I said before, I will start updating more-I recently fiished a fic, and it took me awhile to assess where this fic was going. There's so much going on in the show that while it causes drama, won't be exactly like this fic. So, without further procrastination, here ya go.Read and Review, Please!**

**---------------------------------------------------**

Elizabeth stood frozen in the doorway of the kitchen, trying her best to process what had happened.

"Lucky..."She muttered.

He stared at a figure standing behind her, almost in a state of shock. "You..."

Elizabeth turned around to see who was there. "Jason?What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you. The way we left things-I was worried. I figured you'd come here, and I got a tip from someone that that guy-"He said, pointing to Dean on the floor. "-was gonna be here. What the hell were you thinking, Lucky?"

Lucky stammered, clearly looking stunned. "Liz..."

"No.Don't touch me. You did this. You brought him into our home. Who is he?"

"He's the...the..."

"He's the dealer Maxie's been working with to get him his drugs"Jason said. "But that's not why you came here, Elizabeth.Go get what you came here for.You..."He said pointing to Lucky. "Need to make sure this guy gets to the hospital."

"Jason-"Elizabeth pleaded.

"I don't care if I get arrested...it was self defense. He had a gun, he could have killed you!"Jason said, furious.

Elizabeth shot a glance back at Lucky before going to grab some clothes. _I can't believe this is happening. What was Lucky thinking?...Maybe Jason was right. He does need help_.

-------------------------

"So what exactly are you doing here?"Lucky asked after calling an ambulance.

"I'm here because of Elizabeth. I was worried about her."

"I'm sure you were."Lucky said, staring at Dean laying on the ground. "You know you can play hero all you want, but she's still married to me,Jason. You're not the type she'd fall for. Atleast not anymore."

"And what makes you think you know what Elizabeth wants anymore?You've been around Maxie too long to even pay any attention to her. Now look what you've done."Jason said, surprising even himself.

Lucky stared back at him with something kin to fury in his eyes. "I didn't do this. He just-he found out this is where I live. I was here for the same reason Elizabeth was. I've been staying at a hotel and when I got here he was waiting. I got into some trouble...but Elizabeth and I can make it through this."

"I called Nikolas."Elizabeth said. "He'll be coming by later."

''What?Why?"Lucky asked. "Don't tell me-Elizabeth, I can do this myself."

"Not if you have drug dealers coming after you. Lucky, you need help. Medical help."

The emergency workers came, along with several police officers to take the information on the incident. Elizabeth felt her chest tighten, hoping and praying Jason wouldn't be arrested. But something struck her. He shot Dean. It was only a coincidance that he had been there, but he had still saved her. _Keep in focused, Elizabeth_. She thought to herself. _He was only trying to help._

-------------------------

A half hour later, everyone had cleared out, and Nikolas had shown up. "Thank you for coming."Elizabeth said.

"Of course.Are you sure you want to do this?"Nikolas asked.

Elizabeth nodded. ''Yes.It has to...Lucky needs help.I'm sorry."

"I understand.But don't think that this changes anything between us.If you ever need anything-"

"I know who to call."She said sadly. It broke her heart, forcing Lucky into rehab. But she knew it had to be done.

"Please, Lucky-you have to understand why i'm doing this."

Lucky eyed Jason standing quietly. "Of course I do.Will you come visit me?"

Elizabeth bit her lip, feeling tense. "I can try. Just please...go with Nikolas."

Nikolas ushered his brother out, following close behind.

She went to the couch, burying her head in her hands. "I can't believe this is happening..."

Jason sat next to her, watching how she was slowly falling apart. The day hadn't been kind to easy on either of them, but he hated what this was doing to her. While he knew he wasn't to blame, he felt guilty that he had let it carry on as far as he had. ''Elizabeth-"

"I'm fine.Really, everything will work out the way it's supposed to."Elizabeth said, a solitary tear trickling its way down her cheek.

Without thinking about it, Jason put an arm around her shoulder and was relieved when she tilted her head on his shoulder. He couldn't help but stare at her, knowing full well that it was what she needed.

"Thanks."She said a few minutes later. "But really, I should get going. Gram's making dinner, and I don't want to be too late."

Jason stood up, following her to the door. "Are you sure everything's okay?"

"No."She admitted. "But I'll figure it out.Good bye, Jason."

-------------------------------

That night, Elizabeth curled up in bed, feeling completely awake. Cameron was sleeping soundly beside her, something that made her content for the time being. She watched his chest rise and fall as his tiny fists slowly uncurled. "Hey buddy...''Elizabeth whispered. "I know that things are a little confusing right now. Everything will work out, though. Staying at Gram's won't be too bad, huh? Besides, you liked that macoroni and cheese she made, didn't you?" Eliabeth let out a laugh, feeling the tears beginning to flow. "But it'll be okay. Mommy promises with all her heart. No matter what happens, you and me are family. Mommy has a friend who's helping her,too.So don't worry..." She drifted off to sleep before she could finish what she had been saying.

-------------------------------

The next morning came without a warning, and Elizabeth prayed she could make it through the day. With a quick kiss to Cameron and a promise to Audrey that she would indeed come home if she didn't feel up to it, she headed off to work.

At the nurses' station later, Elizabeth had just finished checking a patient and therefore felt the need to rest. But as she saw Carly stride off of the elevator, it became clear that she would not be getting any.

"Elizabeth..."Carly said. "Just the person I wanted to see."

"Carly..."Elizabeth replied with a cold smile.

Carly pretended not to notice and strode up to the nurses' station. "So word is, you finally kicked Lucky to the curb."

"Good morning to you, too."

"Oh, Don't get me wrong.I think it's a great idea. But see-that probably means you'll ya know...be looking for a shoulder to cry on."

Elizabeth slid a paper into a patient's file. "Really?"

"And given your history...Jason will probably end up being that person."

"Let me guess-don't get too attached. He's _your_ friend, and him and Sam'll get back together?Carly-this is a hospital.I'm a nurse. I don't have time for this."Elizabeth said, trying to walk away.

"Look, all i'm trying to do is keep you from being hurt. Believe it or not, it'll happen. So just...keep the faith. There's someone for you out there."

"Lucky's your cousin.Shouldn't you be worrying about him instead of reading too far between the lines...because there is nothing going on between me and Jason, and if you can't accept the fact that we're friends, than i'm sorry.I have work to do..."

Carly wasn't finished, so she decided to follow her. "Just...hold on."

_Will she never give up?_ "What?"

"Jason's my friend,too.I get the fact that he's worried. But see-Jason isn't the type to just pick you back up onto your feet and walk away. He gets attached."

"Where are you going with this? I have a patient that needs her medication, and if I don't get to her room within the next two minutes..."

"Okay...fine..."Carly said, holding her hands up in defense. "I'll go."

---------------------------

Jason shut the door, locking it. He wasn't sure if it would be the best decision, but he knew that she needed help. penthouse four was vacant, and she couldn't stay with Audrey forever. He pulled out his cellphone, walking to his penthouse across the hall. He dialed Elizabeth's cell number, but wasn't surprised when he heard her voice mail come through the speaker.

"Hey,this is Elizabeth. I'm sorry, but I can't get to the phone right now. So please-leave me a message and I'll get back to you.Bye."

" 'Lizabeth...It's me.Look...there's something I need to talk to you about.Do you think you could stop by my house after work?"He said, shutting the door to the penthouse. "Let me know.Good Bye."

-------------------------------

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed that. I know it wasn't that long, but I did what I could. The whole penthouse four thing, what do you think? I know, it's the same thing (well, sorta) that Sonny did for Alexis several years ago (when Jase wasn't living in PH2), and I still think of Sonny whenever anyone mentions PH 4. But, anyway, I apoligize to anyone who likes Carly, but I think the scene fit well. Let me know what you think. Thank You for reading!**


	8. Moving In, Moving On

**Author's Note:So I'm watching Steve Spurrier's return to "The Swamp" as head coach of South Carolina--against Florida. Not that you asked, but anyway-I got distracted during half time and started coming up with ideas for this chapter. I _really_ would have-but I've been working on my Gilmore Girls fic, plus with everything looking up for JaSam-I wasn't sure that this chapter would play right. Anyway, I should get on with this chapter, right?-Read and Review, please!**

* * *

Elizabeth stared at the solid door of Penthouse Two, leaning against the wall. Apparently, something had come up and Jason had something to take care of, so he was late.

"He'll be here in just a minute, Mrs.Spencer." The guard said from across the hall.

She felt herself shudder. _Spencer_. Forcing a smile, Elizabeth smiled to him. "Thank You."

Just then, the elevator doors slid open and Jason walked through. In his arms he held several bags of food. Staring up at her, Jason sighed. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's fine."She replied, point to the keys in his hand. "Do you want me to-"

"Oh.Thanks."

Elizabeth unlocked the door and let him walk in.

"Have you eaten?"Jason asked as she shut the door.

She turned towards him, shaking her head. "No.I guess Gram is making something.Jason-the message you left-''

"I know.Listen-why don't you eat here?That was kind of what I was planning on, anyway."Jason said, gesturing to the food.

"You bought hamburgers?"

Jason smiled, laughing. "Is that...a problem?"

"Oh, no."Elizabeth said, blushing. "I just thought-"

Jason handed her a bag containing a burger and fries. "Elizabeth? It's fine."

"Right."She said, sitting on the couch.

The two ate in silence with partial glances at each other, Jason mulling over in his mind how he would ask her to move into penthouse four. He couldn't just flat out ask-atleast not right away. He knew Elizabeth, and he knew she wouldn't agree to that.

"Jason?"

He sighed, knowing it had to happen. "Yes?"

She stared at him, questioning what he could be thinking. He seemed quiter than normal-nervous even. "Is something wrong?"

"No.Elizabeth-I've been meaning to ask you something, I'm just not sure how to ask you."

"Jason, if you need to ask-"

"I know.Just ask?...It's just...the way things have been lately-I just want you to feel safe."Jason said, looking over at her. She had propped her arm up on top of the couch and was resting her cheek on it. She was relaxed, he thought, but she looked none the less beautiful. He stopped. Beautiful?-He called Elizabeth beautiful?

"I do feel safe."

"Do you?"

She fidgeted, unsure of how to answer. "When I'm at work, or when I'm at Gram's.Can I ask why?"

Jason knew there was no getting around it, and she'd end up asking eventually, anyway-he had to tell her. "The reason why i'm asking is because..well, penthouse four is vacant." He'd left it open ended so she wouldn't feel forced into saying yes.

"Jason-"

"You don't have to, but I'd feel safer about this whole thing if you did. You can still have Audrey watch Cam when you're at work. But atleast when you come home, you won't have to worry about Lucky being there, or about getting hurt. I know that you've been through alot in this past year, and you don't have to but-"

"I wasn't done."Elizabeth said, still mulling over what he was asking her in her head. Sure, it was only across teh hall, he was being friendly. _I can't just tell him no. But I can't just say yes, either._Elizabeth thought. _He keeps staring at me with those...those eyes. Something's going on...Jason's trying to protect me, but why? We're friends, right? Friends help each other with things like money and a place to stay for a few days but this-this isn't a few days._

She coughed, pretending to have been having a pain in her nose-pressure change, she had said. "What I mean is that-I'd love to. However, under these circumstances, I can't."

"You can't?"

"I can't just pick up everything and move out of Gram's, Jas. Especially if she finds out that i'd be moving closer to you. I just don't think it'd sit well right now."

She was always thinking of other people, Jason thought to himself. "Are you sure?"

Elizabeth hesitated. On one hand, she wanted to. On the other, she had everything else that living across the hall from Jason would entail. "I don't know."

He nodded, and so the game continued. "I just want you to feel safe. If living at Audrey's gives you that, then live there. But-"

"It's not that I don't want to, Jason. It's just..."She left her sentance dangling, trying to come up with a decent reason. Truth be told, she couldn't find one.

"Elizabeth?"

_It's stupid to turn Jason down like this. I know he won't let up. Besides, having Jason as a neighbor really wouldn't be mad. It'd let me vent easier. _"Fine.But, you do understand that there are conditions to this whole me moving in thing. Don't think that you can just walk into the penthouse-"

"Okay."

"Or that I should get special treatment or anything...because I shouldn't. This is...This is it.I mean, I'm making this decision for Cameron's sake. And for me, but-"

"Elizabeth?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled, laughing nervousily. "So I guess it's settled, then?"

* * *

A week later, Elizabeth stood in the living room of Penthouse Four. Boxes surrounded her. Behind one of them, Cameron peeked out. "Hey there, buddy-Do you liked our new house?...Mommy's friend Jason is letting us stay here. It'll be fun, huh?"

Cameron smiled, playing with a toy she had unpacked. "Mommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's my room?"

"Your room is upstairs. Do you wanna go see it?"She asked, taking him upstairs. When she arrived at the door, she saw something that she hadn't expected. The entire room had been redone-the walla were painted, a new bed was in it and toys sat along the wall. "How did-"

"Hey, it looks like you guys are moving in. Everything going great?"Emily asked, appearing in Cameron's bedroom doorway.

"Em...thanks for coming to help unpack everything. It's gonna be hard, trying to keep track of Cam and all."

"It's okay. Hi there, Cameron. How are you?"

"Good."He said as he ran off to sit on the race car bed that had been place in the room.

"Did you have something to do with this?"Elizabeth asked.

"Me?...Oh, no. Jason asked me a few things...like if I knew what his favorite toys were, or what his favorite color was but nothing more than that."Emily replied. "So are we gonna get to work?"

Elizabeth nodded, giving thought to the fact that Jason had did this for Cameron, and all without her knowing. "Um...sure.Just let me make sure he's safe here first."

* * *

Jason showed up a little while later to assist in moving anything heavy. He and Elizabeth had yet to talk but at present, Elizabeth was pressing a cold soda against her forehead, nursing a headache as Jason came up behind her. "Hey."

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Listen, I wanted to thank you. For letting me and Cam move in here. He loves his room, by the way."

Jason nodded. ''Does he?"

"Why-I mean, not that i'm complaining but-"

"Because it needs to feel like home to him, too. I didn't ya know...go in your room or anything. That's your territory. Did you and Emily manage to get everything moved in okay?"

"Huh?...Oh, yes. I guess she's upstairs helping Cam to get accquainted with his room. "Elizabeth said, silently remembering to buy Jason a specatacular Christmas present. That is, the best she could manage to afford.

The moment was broken by a small brunette appearing in the open doorway. ''It doesn't take you long, does it?"

Jason cringed, instantly recognizing the voice. "Sam?"

"Yeah. Jason, what are you doing letting her move in here? I'm not gone for two months, and you bring her in here?...Lucky just went to rehab a week ago, Elizabeth. Talk about rebound."

"Sam, you need to calm down. I'm doing this for her as a favor. Elizabeth is _my_ friend. This has nothing to do with you."

Sam crossed her arms, walking towards them. ''Well, then why is she here?"

"I think I could ask you the same question."Elizabeth interjected. "Aren't you dating some music guy or something? That guy I saw you at the MetroCourt with?"

"You were at the MetroCourt? Anyway, I just came by to have a talk with Jason."Sam said, making it clear that she wanted Elizabeth to leave.

Jason pulled his hand out of his jeans pocket, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I meant alone."

"This is her house, Sam. If you wanna talk like that-you can leave."

Annoyed, Sam spun on her heels, she took a lesson from Carly by turning around in the doorway and staring directly a him. "But don't think that this is over."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Sorry for bringing in Sam, and I can see the Liason fans throwing things at me now-but it makes sense. Yes, Lucky is out of the picture. If/When he comes back, he won't really be in the way of Liz and Jason. Oh, and in case you were wondering-the final score of the Florida-S.Carolina game?- 17-16, Florida. (I know, you really don't care)...In any case, Thank you so much for reading, Hope to read what y'all think soon. Oh, and if you have any ideas (titles, ideas or otherwise), let me know! (And I mean more than just "Liz and Jason should get back together" or ''Get Sam outta the picture"-I'm already working on those.:) )...Until next time, Thanks again for reading-it's so great to see Liason fans coming out of the woodwork.**


	9. A Reason to Celebrate

**Author's Note: Okay...everyone take a breath...and squee! Liz's baby is Jason's! You have no idea how happy I am, how incredibly excited and ecstatic I am. I stood in front of the TV for so long after she said that-Jason needs to wake up, yes but-did he hear her? I'm not sure but...yay! LOL...just had to say that, there really was no author's not specifically. But see-there still is hope out there. **

* * *

Two days had passed since Elizabeth and Cameron moved into penthouse four, and things seemed to be moving smoothly. The mood had settled, minus a visit the previous day from Sam. Surprisingly, Elizabeth found herself annoyed-Sam thinking that she could just barge into Jason's penthouse (they were having a conversation at the time) anytime she wanted. 

Still, Elizabeth found her self particularly happy on this day-she had just recieved word that the divorce was finalized. Not quite sure why, she had requested to have the day off and chose to go to the park with Cameron-a little something to celebrate. Afterward, she'd promised to take him for ice cream. "Mommy?"Cameron said. ''Can you push me on the swing?"

Elizabeth laughed and walked him over to the swingset. ''Of course, sweetie. Do you need help getting on?"

She helped Cameron get on the swing and then began pushing him. He seemed happy, content even. But to her surprise, he hadn't really mentioned Lucky. This of course she was happy about, because the less she had to talk about him was better. She finally felt herself moving on from him, and felt content in knowing that maybe Cameron was, too. Elizabeth had been pushing Cameron for a few minutes when she heard a voice.

"Well, look who it is. Elizabeth."Ric said, nodding his head toward her.

Not sure wether or not it was meant as an insult, she simply smiled back. "How's Alexis?"

"Better. I mean, she's not better...but she's getting there. Of course she's divorcing me in the process but...you get the picture."Ric said, watching Kristina and Molly play with a ball they had brought. "So how are you? I hear Lucky went to rehab. Must be hard."

"Not really. Everything's going good...so far. Listen...Cam...sweetie-"She said, beginning to get uncomfortable. "How about we go get that ice cream, huh? Sound like fun?"

"Yay...Chocwate?"Cameron said, climbing off the swing.

"Sure. But not too much. Goodbye, Ric."Elizabeth said, walking off with Cameron.

* * *

When they got to Kelly's, everything appeared to be normal. Elizabeth ordered them both ice cream and they sat at a table to eat. "Does it taste good?"

"Yeah."Cameron said, taking a big spoonful.

Elizabeth laughed. ''Well I guess it does. You have chocolate sauce on your face. Can mommy get it off?"

Sam watched them. She hadn't intended to. But as she did, she realized how much she was losing. She lost her baby. And now, she had lost Jason, too. She didn't think much about Lila anymore, but when she saw Elizabeth with Cameron, she felt her heart sink. It very well could have been her with her little girl. But life changes, and you can't do anything about it. She contemplated walking over to them, but knew she shouldn't start any trouble.

As Sam headed out the door, she came into contact with Jason. "Hi."She said, acting as if nothing had happened.

Jason shrugged. "It's okay, really. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"So...You're having ice cream with Elizabeth?"

"No. I was here to talk to Mike. About Sonny."Jason said, wishing she would move.

Sam sighed, shifting where she stood. "I'm sorry of i'm coming off as rude. It's just...we've barely broken up. And you-you're moving on already? We were engaged, Jason. People can't...they can't just move on from that."

"I'm not moving on. I'm just living my life."

"Right."Sam scoffed. "With Elizabeth."

"I told you already-Elizabeth is my friend. She's going through something right now that she needs my help with. I am not with her...I'm helping her. It's...It's what a friend does."Jason said, growing tired of talking to her. In that moment, he questioned why he had been with her. Sure, he had loved Sam, but it just didn't add up-how she could be so jealous of something that clearly wasn't anything more than friendship.

"Anyway, I should be going."Sam said, dismissing the subject. "I'll um...I'll see you later."

Jason watched her leave before entering Kelly's. "Hey."He said to Elizabeth, who simply smiled back.

"Ice cream."She said, wiping her chin with a napkin.

"Is Mike here?"

"I don't think so. Why?"Elizabeth asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. Thanksgiving, actually. Sonny uh...he wants to throw a big dinner for everybody. He didn't feel comfortable asking Mike himself, so-"

Elizabeth nodded.

"So-"Jason said after Elizabeth gestured for him to sit down. "How is he taking to his room?"

"I love it."Cameron said, laughing.

"Cam...remember what mommy said..."

"Oh-"Cameron said. Standing up, he licked off his fingers, wiped his hands on his shirt and then stared up at Jason. "Mister Mommy's friend?"

Jason tried his best not to laugh. "My name's Jason, Cameron...what do you need?"

Cameron leaned foward and tried his best to hug him. "T'anks for my new room...Mommy says you helped."

"I uh...I didn't tell him to do that. I just said that he should say thank you."Elizabeth said, the sight of Cameron hugging Jason warming her heart.

"It's okay."Jason said, turning towards the little boy. "You're uh...You're welcome. Thank you."

Cameron sat back in his chair and continued to eat.

"So, I thought you had to work today?"

"Oh-"Elizabeth said. "I called in sick today. It seems that there's a reason to celebrate."

Jason stared back at her, curious. "What?"

Drawing a deep breath, happiness was visible on her face. "I got a call. The...well, it's over."

"Over?...You mean-"

"Mmm-hmm. And for the record-I'm happy. I mean, I felt sad at first but...Not anymore. I just...I need to be myself, you know?"

Jason nodded in understanding. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going back to work tomorrow. I just needed to spend time with Cam. With everything that has been happening, I haven't gotten as much time. Oh, do you mind watching him while I go pay?"

"No, it's cool. Uh...just don't take to long. Look's like he's tired."Jason said. He found himself studying the little boy. He resemled Zander somewhat, but as far as his personality went, he was definately alot like Elizabeth.

She returned a few seconds later and grabbed her purse. "Alright, Cam...are you ready to go home?"

"Okay."Cameron replied, walking to hold Elizabeth's hand.

_Maybe this'll be easier than I thought. It's never easy, but...but maybe I deserve this._Elizabeth thought to herself. _Of course, it's only a matter of time until something else happens. But why act so negative?...I'm a free, single woman now. _

"Okay...so I guess we will see you later, Jason. Tell Jason bye, sweetie."

"Bye."Cameron said quickly.

Elizabeth smiled, feeling content and happy. "Bye, Jason."

* * *

Jason returned to his penthouse without talking to Mike. In truth, he wasn't sure where the older man was, but at the moment decided that he wouldn't let it bother him. Instead, he decided to play a game of pool. Anything to get his mind off of things.

Sam actually talked to him, and he was able to pull away. The nagging feeling that he had had before was gone. He no longer felt an obligation to stay close to her. Inside he felt that maybe now, Sam was truly safe. She was away from him, which had to make life all the more easier. However, that fact only made his current situation more confusing. With Sam, having her away from him made him feel safer. It was something that Jason couldn't explain, but where Elizabeth was concerned, he felt even safer with her closer. The two had always been friends, but with Lucky gone to rehab, after the divorce, he knew Elizabeth would need someone to talk to. He was just thankful that he was the one.

Shooting a ball into the corner pocket, he felt distracted. The game wasn't quite right. He was playing right, he was using his favorite pool stick, but still something felt off. He walked over to the stereo and switched it on. Deciding that everything was better, Jason went back to playing.

* * *

"Well, sweetie..you're tired. You need to take a nap."Elizabeth said to whining Cameron.

"But Mommy-"

"No buts...You need some sleepy time. Come on, you can sleep in you bed."Elizabeth said, gasping. ''Maybe..Do you think that since your bed is a race car, you'll dream about being a race car driver?"

Cameron's eyes lit up, and he soon agreed to lay down.

Thankful, Elizabeth returned downstairs and sat down on the couch, exhausted. Flicking on the tv, she decided to get some time alone before Cameron woke up again. She was grateful for everything Jason had done for her, but knew that she had to do something for him in return. _Afterall, I can't rely on him forever._

Deciding to take the night to celebrate, she called Emily's phone. Knowing she wouldn't answer, she left a message. "Hey Em, it's Elizabeth. I just...I wanted to know if maybe you wanted to go out tonight. I'm not sure where...I was just needing to get out...have a little fun. So um...call me when you get this, okay? Bye."

She hung up the phone, set it on the couch beside her, and sighed. While she hadn't intended to, she wound up taking a little bit of a nap herself.

Later on that night, Emily showed up and discussed with Elizabeth what they were going to do. "So-"Emily said. "Where do you wanna go?...The Haunted Star?"

"Closed for renovations."

"Hmm...MetroCourt?"

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know..."

"Jake's? Hey...we could call Robin and Lainey...make it a girl's night."

"Robin's got night shift..and...Lainey..well, I haven't really talked to her in a while. Actually, I was kind of hoping to do something with Cam. I mean, you too, of course."Elizabeth said.

"What about Jason?"

"Jason?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah, Jason."

"I don't know, Emily. Just...where can we go...a place that Cameron would like, and so would we?"Elizabeth replied, sighing.

"Well-"Emily said, scrunching up her nose. "The only places I can think of are _Chuck E. Cheese's_ or...the bowling alley."

"The bowling alley?"Elizabeth asked, surprised. "Seriously, Em?...The bowl-"

Emily laughed. ''Hey, you asked. So do you wanna go, then?"

Elizabeth shrugging, watching Cameron come down the stairs. "Hey sweetie...nice nap?"

"Yeah...Hi Em."Cameron said sleepily.

Emily laughed. "Hi there, Cameron. So...Elizabeth...Is the verdict in?"

Just then, a knock came at the door. Shrugging, Elizabeth went to answer. On the other side of the door, was Jason. "Hey...um..oh...Emily. I-I didn't know she was here."

"No, it's okay...you wanna come in?"

Jason nodded, and he came in. ''So...what's going on?"

"Elizabeth and I were going to take Cameron to the bowling alley. You know..kid friendly. Wanna come?"

"Emily-"

"No, It's fine."Jason said, somewhat amused. "I guess. If it's okay with you."He said, referring to Elizabeth.

She shrugged, feeling somewhat uncomfortable.

"Oh, come on Liz-"Emily said. ''You need fun. He wants to come...he could show his moves at one of the pool tables. It'll be fun."

Elizabeth laughed, shrugging. "You really don't have to, Jason. I don't want you to feel obligated."

"I don't feel obligated, Elizabeth. I was actually on my way over to ask you if you wanted to...well...celebrate?...Awkward, I know. So, are we gonna go?"

"Please, mommy?...Can Mister Jason come?"Cameron pleaded, better known in that moment as the voice of reason.

''Fine...Jason-"Elizabeth said, finding herself staring at him. _It can't be that bad._ "You can come."

* * *

**What do you think?...Good? Bad?...I know the idea of them going to a bowling alley seems kind of lame. But trust me, I have my ideas. ;). Haha...anyway, if all goes as planned I should have an update up tomorrow or Monday. Thank you for reading!-Spread the Liason love. Now, Review...(as Cam would say)...Please?**


	10. In This World of Mine

**Author's Note: I really, really should have updated this ages ago. I'm sorry...but life has gotten in the way. Anyway, I'm not sure what to think about this chapter. It's fluff, I guess-and well, I'm drawing upon a couple of my own experiences so...hope you guys enjoy. Read and review, please!**

**

* * *

**

Elizabeth velcroed Cameron's shoes onto him, and walked him up to the lane. With her help, he was able to knock down five pins. After him, Emily went. Her first turn, she didn't get any pins down. Laughing, Cameron sat down next to Elizabeth."Now, Cam...don't pick on Emily. She's trying."

"Yeah...I am. I don't see you up here."

"Oh?...A challenge, huh? What do you think?"She asked, turning to Cameron.

Emily completed her turn only two above Cameron.

Elizabeth then made her approach, taking a quick look back at Cameron who had nestled himself safely beside Jason. _He's getting used to him already... _She didn't get a strike, but managed to knock down eight pins in total.

Jason went up next, to which Cameron, Elizabeth and Emily cheered on. Silent in making his approach, he got a strike.

"Yay...Mommy, Mister Jason knocked down all of the pins!...Mommy!"Cameron said, clearly amazed.

"I know, sweetie. Come on, why don't we go and get something to drink...are you hungry?"

Elizabeth and Cameron went to place their order at the counter after asking Jason and Emily if they wanted anything, and the evening continued. Their game finished with Jason taking the lead and eventually winning. Elizabeth came in second with Emily and Cameron following.

"Do you guys want to play again?"Jason asked, finding himself having a good time.

"I don't know. Why didn't you tell me you had such talent?"

"Talent?"Jason said, laughing.

"Speaking of talent..."Emily said, pointing to the games area. ''Anyone up for a game of pool?"

Elizabeth laughed nervousily. "I don't know, Em. What's Cameron gonna do?"

"Well they have one of those racing games right next to the table. Come on, it'll be fun."Emily said, hoping to convince her.

For the second time that night, Elizabeth made the decision be Jason's. "I'm game."

* * *

Distracted. That was the way to describe Elizabeth. She'd gone up to the table, and managed to knock in a few of the pool balls, but it seemed different. Glancing over at Cameron playing on the racing game, she smiled. He was so happy, he had no clue that his mother was literally driving herself crazy. 

"Elizabeth-"Emily called.

"Hmm?"

Putting chalk on her pool stick, Emily laughed. "You're up."

"Oh. Of course."Elizabeth said, positioning herself behind the cue ball. She managed to knock a few balls around, even line a few up for Jason who was up next, but nothing productive. Sighing, she stepped back from the table.

"Hey.."Jason said, walking towards her. "If you're not having a good time, we can leave..."

"No. Jason, I'm fine. We don't have to leave."She insisted, watching him play. She thought back to the times at Jake's to all the times when they'd played against each other. She remembered the look in his eyes, the way he way so focused, leaning over the pool table. Soon enough, Elizabeth found herself staring-Emily noticed, too.

Pretending not to notice, Emily took her turn. "So..Liz, I think we're gonna have to form an alliance against Jason here. Because Seriously-this game is not going the way I planned."

Elizabeth smiled, laughing a little. "Maybe."

"Hey, I dunno about that."Jason warned, watching Cameron walk up to them. "Hey buddy-"He said, kneeling down in front of him. "What's wrong?"

"The game's over."

"Oh. Well do you need more money?"

"Jason, it's fine...he can sit here and watch us for a while."Elizabeth insisted, moving her hair behind her ear.

"Uh-huh. Hey, Elizabeth..can you come with me and get drinks?"Emily said, moving her straw around in her cup. "I need a refill."

Elizabeth looked over at Jason who simply shook his head. "Okay. I'll be right back."

* * *

At the counter, it was evident that Emily wanted to say something. "Em...what's going on?" 

"I...was about to ask you the same thing. Oh, can I get a refill please?"She asked to the woman behind the counter.

"What do you mean?"

Emily thanked the woman, handed her the money and looked back at Elizabeth. "What's going on between you and Jason? All night there's been this awkward silence thing. Is something going on that I don't know about?"

Elizabeth, clearly shocked by Emily's accusation simply laughed. "Jason and I are friends. You know that."

"Okay."

"What's that supposed to mean? Emily, come on...if anything...happened-I'd tell you."

"So you're admitting-"

"You know what? No."Elizabeth said, suddenly feeling that they were acting like highschool girls. "We're friends. That's it. I mean, yes-we've been talking more lately...but you're the one who asked him to come tonight. Any more questions?"

Emily looked back at her, lett well enough alone. "None at all."

* * *

"Come on-"Jason said, turning the wheel sharply. 

Cameron giggled, watching Jason try his best to win at racing. "Go, Jason, Go...Go!"

Emily and Elizabeth watched them, silent.

The checkered flag waved across the screen and the sound of arcade music filled the area. "Yay...you won?"Cameron asked, wanting to make sure that it was okay to celebrate.

"Yeah."

"What are you two doing?"Elizabeth asked, walking up next to them.

"Jason helped me play the game...and he won."

"Did he?"Elizabeth asked, happy.

"Uh-huh. Mommy, I'm tired.''Cameron confessed.

"I bet you are. Are you ready to go home?"Elizabeth asked.

Cameron shook his head. "Uh-uh."

"But you just said you were tired. Come on, sweetie. I think we should go home."Elizabeth said, picking him up.

Jason stood up, walking towards her. "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah...I've gotta get Cam to bed. But maybe we could watch a movie...if he stays awake that long."

Debating on whether or not she was inviting him over, he nodded. "Okay. So, I see you later?"

"Mmm-hmm. Bye, Em...Bye Jason."

"Bye, Jason!"Cameron said, waving excitedly. For a tired kid, he sure wasn't acting tired.

* * *

Elizabeth had just put Cameron to bed when she heard a knock on the door. Not thinking, she went to open the door. "Hi." 

"Hey. Cameron uh-he forgot his toy at the bowling alley. I thought I'd bring it by."Jason said, standing in the doorway.

For the first time, she became aware of the fact that she was standing in her pajamas. Sure, it was only a pink tank top and a pair of old scrubs (she wasn't in the mood to find anything), but it was Jason. Swallowing, Elizabeth took the car from him. "Thanks."

Pointing to her outfit, Jason laughed, embarassed. "Sorry. I should have called."

"You live across the hall, you don't have to call."

"Yeah. Well-"Jason said, not wanting to leave, but not wanting to make the moment seem awkward.

"Did...Emily talk to you?"

"About what?"He asked.

Looking down at the ground, Elizabeth felt herself blush. "It's nothing. Anyway, thanks...I just put him to bed...but I'll give it to him."

Jason nodded. "I had a great time. I'm kinda glad Emily dragged me along."

She laughed. "Me too. I'm glad you came."

_He's quiet. Why? And he's...he's smiling. Why is Jason smiling?_ She thought to herself. The hallway fell silent, neither of them wanting to leave. Silently, slowly, they moved closer together. It happened quickly, but neither of them tried to stop it. Jason's hand reached towards her cheek, pulling her closer. Elizabeth's hands found his shoulders. Slowly, their lips came together, in a way that was unsure, but at the same time felt right. Linking her hands around his neck, Elizabeth sighed, content. Her forehead rested on his, silent.

"Jason-"She whispered.

"Shh.."He said, pulling her into another kiss.

It was all Elizabeth needed to hear. Suddenly it didn't matter if anyone was watching, or how much time had passed. She was comfortable, and so was he. And in that moment, it was all that mattered.

* * *

**Please don't hate me. Really. I'm not sure how much I like this chapter, the whole bowling alley thing came out kinda corny. And Jason coming to Liz's at the end, just to give back a toy? Well, that part was actually believeable. And the kiss(es)...I knew that's how I wanted to end this chapter. That, and I have been feeling all emotional lately (and I was kinda listening to Edwin McCain's "I'll Be"-can ya blame me?) Amyway, I apoligize for taking sooo long. I'm doing massive updating within the next week or so (well, not exactly massive, but i'm updating everything, especially the stuff I've been neglecting.**

**Oh, and I started a new fic on The Canvas. Hee! LOL, I'm so happy. It's called "Unexpected Connections"-I should have an update to that this weekend. Anyway, hope you liked. Thank you SO much for reading now...review, please!**


	11. Moving Through

**Author's Note: I hope that all of you had a Merry Christmas, mine was for sure. Anyway, I wanted to get this chapter out before it got too long. Things won't exactly be awkward between Liz and Jason, but you know, she won't exactly turn into Sam. You know, a reunion one week and then a week later she's asking to make a baby. In the past, I've been kind of cruel towards her, but that was only due to my story's purposes...it fits here, too. Read and Review, please!**

**

* * *

**

"I'm...sorry."Jason muttered, pulling back. "I uh, I should go. It's getting late."

Offering a smile, Elizabeth nodded. "Okay. But you live right across the hall."

Looking at the door of his penthouse, he laughed a little. "So, yeah-just give Cam his toy, I guess...I wasn't sure if I should have just waited 'til morning."

"Oh, no it's fine."Elizabeth replied as Jason turned to leave. "Jason?"

He turned back around to face her.

Holding up Cameron's toy, Elizabeth smiled again. "Thanks."

Nodding, Jason opened the door to his penthouse. "No problem."

* * *

It was the next day before Jason managed to think about what happened again, and it wasn't for long. Carly came barging through the door, and seemed genuinely thankful to see him alone.

"Isn't it a little early to be knocking down doors?"

Smiling, Carly shrugged. "I don't know. I was told I was welcome here. You know, before you moved Elizabeth in across the hall."

Jason sighed, setting his cup of coffee down. "Can we not argue about this, please?"

"Okay. We don't have to argue about it. That's not even why I'm here."Carly said, crossing her arms.

"Then why are you here?"

"See-that's exactly what I'm talking about. It used to be that you didn't have a problem with me coming over. But now that Elizabeth's across the hall, oh God forbid I show up. What's changed, Jason?"Carly asked, whining a little.

Jason rubbed his eyes, still trying to wake up. "Nothing's changed. Now why are you here?"

"I need you to talk to Sonny."

"About?"

She spread her arms, clearly irritated. "Everything. Sonny wants to take the boys to the island...he wants to keep me away from my boys all because of Jax."

"What's Jax got to do with anything?"He asked.

"Sonny thinks that if he lets Jax get anywhere near the boys, that he'll try and take them away. I told him it wouldn't happen-that Jax understands Sonny's their father. But he won't listen to me."Carly said, walking across the room. Spinning around, she faced him again. "Are you okay?"

Nodding, Jason hoped he looked convincing. "Yeah. I'm fine. Listen...you know how Sonny is. He's just blowing off steam, he won't take the boys away. And if he tries, I'll see what I can do. But you have to understand where he's coming from. When it looked like he was gonna be with Reese...you didn't want him anywhere near the boys. And don't even get me started on Alexis."

"I didn't ask about Alexis...or Reese, Jase. I asked about Sonny. I'm worried that he really will do it this time."

"Then talk to Jax...or even better, talk to Sonny. You can't escape trouble, Carly...you had to have known going in that this would happen."

Carly sighed, avoiding his gaze. "I guess you're right."She said, headed towards the door. "I'll see you later. And stop by the MetroCourt sometime."

* * *

Elizabeth slipped on a pair of shoes hurriedly and headed to Cameron's room. "Hey buddy...you'll have to get dressed at Gram's. I'm late for work."

"Mommy..."Cameron grumbled.

Sighing, Elizabeth ran to his dresser, pulling out a pair of pants and a shirt for him. "Can you put these on really quick for mommy?"

Sitting up on his bed, Cameron grabbed the pants and simply yawned.

Elizabeth laughed, messing with his hair. "Okay, sweetie. I'll be downstairs, okay?"

"M'kay."

* * *

When Elizabeth arrived at work later on, and apoligized for being a little late.

"Don't get me wrong, Elizabeth...but you seem distracted."Robin said as she slipped a form in a patient's file.

She sighed, clicking on something on the computer. "I guess I am. My alarm didn't go off this morning."

Robin nodded, walking next to her. "And that's it?"

Elizabeth turned to face her, sighing. "The divorce was...finalized."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"No, It's not your fault. I'm glad it's over. Lucky's in rehab, the divorce is finalized...I have a new house-"

"Thanks to Jason. What's going on with you two, anyway?"Robin asked, not wanting to pry.

"I could ask the same thing about you and Patrick."Elizabeth said, a smile visible.

Robin sighed, leaning against the counter. "I don't know. We're together, but we're not...you know what? I think your life is more interesting right now."

"Right."Elizabeth replied, laughing. "And why is that?"

"Come on, _Elizabeth_. Something's going on."Robin isnisted, knowing that it wouldn't help.

"Ladies...nice to see you gossiping...but there are patients here that need tending to."Epiphany said, walking into the nurses' station.

Scrunching her nose, Robin nodded. "She's right. I have to go."

"I'll catch up with you later."Elizabeth said, printing out a paper from the computer. "All of these forms...it's a wonder-"

"Elizabeth."Carly said, coming through the elevator doors.

Trying her best to smile, Elizabeth avoided Carly's glare. "Carly."

"I never thought I'd say this...but I need your help."She said, setting her purse of the counter.

"With what?"

Sighing, Carly pulled out a piece of gum. "Jason. Sonny...well, sparing you the details-I need someone to speak to Jase to convince him that talking to Sonny would be worthwhile. And he won't listen to me. You two seem to be buddy-buddy."

"Right. So you want me to talk to him to tell him to...talk to Sonny?"Elizabeth asked. "I know you didn't ask my opinion, but wouldn't it be easier to just talk to Sonny yourself?"

"That's exactly what Jason said. What do you two share minds now, too?...Anyway, I gotta go. But please...talk to him?"Carly asked.

"I can try."

Carly nodded, happy. "Good. Okay."She said, walking away.

* * *

Throughout the day, Jason occupied himself by running errands, and by checking in on different business deals-anything to keep him busy. He was waiting on the elevator when he saw Elizabeth and Cameron walk through.

"Jason!"Cameron said, seeing him.

"Hey, buddy. How's it going?"He said, seeing the bag in Elizabeth's hand. "Dinner?"

"Stuff to make dinner."She said. Silence came in quietly, Elizabeth contemplated asking him. "I bought a lot. You can come if you want."

"Oh, it's okay. I was gonna go grab some take out."

"You sure? I'm sure Cam would love it if you came."She said.

Jason shrugged, knowing inside that he wanted to. "Fine. But I owe you."


	12. Nervous, but Happy

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews-good to know that people are reading despite this whole site being wierd thing. I think the reveal is coming soon, y'all...I dunno, though...I gotta keep the Liason hope, right? Anyway, you know the drill. Read and review, please!**

* * *

Elizabeth was in the kitchen cooking when she heard laughing coming from the living room. She leaned her head out to see Jason and Cameron playing on the couch, with Jason apparently making faces from the movie they were watching. Smiling, she went back to cooking.

"Hey, Liz...you know I can cook if you want. you spent all day at work. You can rest."Jason insisted, spotting her out of the corner of his eye.

"No, it's fine. I've got everything covered. Don't worry, Jason."She insisted.

He sighed, settling into the couch, looking around. They had only been living there for a little while, but Elizabeth had already managed to make the penthouse look like home. There were pictures on the fireplace, and a blanket tossed over the arm of the chair. A few of Cameron's toys were on the floor, but out of the way. It took him a moment to realize, but he knew then that he'd done the right thing by asking her to stay. Distracted, Jason jumped a littloe when he felt the tap on his shoulder.

"Mister Jason..."

Jason turned his head to see Cameron looking up at him. "Yeah?"

"Game?"The little boy said, pointing to the table. There was a deck of 'go fish' cards that Elizabeth had bought for him, and seeing them he thought that maybe his mom's friend would want to play, too.

"Uh...do you know how to play?"Jason asked, picking up the card box.

"Kinda. Mommy taught me."Cameron said, proudly.

"Yeah, but he cheats."Elizabeth said from the kitchen. "Ow!"

Jason frowned, going to see what had happened. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah."Elizabeth said, staring down at her hand. "ooh, it hurts. But it's nothing. I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I was..frying the hamburger...amd it..popped."

"Here-"Jason said, brushing his hand against hers so he could take the pan handle from her. "I can take this."

She smiled, shrugging. "Okay. But Jason-"

"It's no big deal. Trust me."

"I was going to make spaghetti..or something. The water's boiling now."She said, heading out of the room. Smiling, she sat down next to Cameron on the couch, smiling. "Hey buddy...you okay?"

"Yep."Cameron said, leaning into her. "I love you, mommy."

Elizabeth laughed, pulling her son close to her. "I love you too, Cam."She said, kissing the top of his head.

* * *

A little while later, Jason had finished dinner and they sat comfortably at the table. "Mmm..."Cameron said, giving his approval.

Jason laughed, grabbing his fork. "I guess that's a compliment."

"I guess so."Elizabeth said, taking a bite. "Jason, this is good. I mean, really...it's good."

"Thank You."He said, finding himself staring at her. "So..."He said, hoping he wasn't making things awkward. "How was your day?"

Elizabeth wiped her mouth with a napkin and took a sip from her drink. "It was good...tiring, I guess. I, uh...I talked to Carly."

"She got to you, too?"Jason asked, a little annoyed. "I don't know what it is with her. She wants me to talk to Sonny?"

She nodded.

Jason shrugged, taking a bite of the garlic bread.

"Are you?"Elizabeth asked, tentative. "I mean, I know it's none of my business. I just figured-"

"It's fine."Jason replied, nodding. "I have to go over some paperwork with him tomorrow...but it'll be casual. Nothing huge or anything."

She nodded, knowing it was none of her business and finished eating.

* * *

After dinner, Elizabeth volunteered for dishes, if only for a moment to leave. It was still registering. Jason. Her. Kissing. She put her hand to her lips, still remembering the way it happened. They hadn't exactly talked about it, and had instead played it out like nothing. But on the inside, she was dwelling on it. She couldn't stop thinking about it. Clearly something was happening between them that until the kiss, neither of them had given it much thought.

Shaking the memories away momentarily, Elizabeth focused her attention on washing a plate in the sink, watching the water bounce ryhtmically with the movement of her hand. Turning her head, she saw Jason standing in the kitchen doorway. Smiling, Elizabeth felt a certain amount of nervouness, curious as to why he was standing there.

"Hey."

"Hey...can I help with some of that?"He asked, trying to make himself useful.

Elizabeth shook her head, turnin her attention back to the sink. "No, It's fine. Thanks for the offer. I've got it covered."

Jason nodded, sensing her mood. Leaning against the doorway, he looked back out at Cameron, making sure that everything was fine before turning his attention back to Elizabeth. "Listen-"He said, coughing. "About last night..."

"It's fine, Jason."Elizabeth assured.

"I just-"He sighed, trying to choose his words carefully.

Elizabeth pulled her hands out of the sink, drying them. Thankful that the dishes were done, she turned back to Jason, knowing what was about to be said.

"What's going on here? This...thing between us?"

Shrugging, Elizabeth stared at him. "I don't know, Jason. What happened...the kiss-something had to have happened to make that happen."

Jason nodded, staring down at the floor. "It's just..Carly claims there's something. And Sam has said stuff, too."He said, deep in thought. "But when I kissed you-it was different. I don't mean..'different' different. But-It was me..and you, you know. And, uh..."He said, rubbing his hand on his face.

"So..."Elizabeth said, walking towards him. "we both agree that there is definately something happening here."

"Yeah."

She sighed, feeling herself blush a little. "I think the only thing remaining now is..what do we do about it?"


	13. PreDate Jitters

**Author's Note: What can I say? I have had so much going on lately, and I am _so_ sorry that I have not updated this fic. I feel horrible, because you guys have always been kind in your reviews, and I know that you were hoping I would update this a whole lot sooner. I had a block, truthfully, as far as the direction goes, because with the way things are unscreen, I'm still holding out hope for Liz and Jason. Anyway, if there are any of you amazing Liason reviewers/readers out there, please read...it's a good one!**

**

* * *

**

Jason went to bed that night, contemplating a number of things. He knew eventually he'd have to tell Carly, or she'd yell and scream at him because he didn't. Then she'd whine and say that Elizabeth wasn't right for him. But Jason felt otherwise. Reluctantly, he had returned back to his penthouse for the night. He saw the way Cameron talked with Elizabeth, and it reminded him of the child he almost had with Sam. Though neither were his, Jason always had a soft spot in his heart for children. Micheal was like a son to him, though due to the ongoing drama between Sonny and Carly he never saw him that much anymore.

* * *

Elizabeth opened the door, staring in on a sleeping Cameron. He was tucked safely in his racecar bed, cuddling a stuffed Chuggin' Charlie. She smiled at his expression-completely peaceful. It was funny, because she was beginning to feel the same way.

Returning to her room, Elizabeth slipped into a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt. Pulling back the covers, she spotted her cellphone on the bed. Picking it up, she realized that she had a missed call. Frowning, she clicked 'Voice Mail', and discovered that Lucky had called her. He wanted to see Cameron, and that his progress was slowly developing in Rehab.

Setting the phone down on the nightstand, Elizabeth peacefully slid into bed. If she went to visit Lucky, it would be because of Cameron. The problem was that with every day that passed, Lucky was becoming a memory for Cameron. Sure, he would ask about Lucky now and then, but with Jason around, Cameron seemed more at ease. Turning onto her side, Elizabeth fell asleep, contemplating the problem.

* * *

"Mommy!"Cameron said, running into the room.

"Hey, sweetie..."Elizabeth mumbled, waking up. "What's going on?"

"I'm hungry."

"You are?"Elizabeth asked as Cameron curled up next to her. "And what would you like to eat? You know we have to leave soon."

Cameron bit his lip, wrapping his arms around her. "Pancakes! No...Frosted Flakes. No-"

"How about you go get some clothes on and decide, hm? I'll be downstairs."

"Okay, Mommy. Hey, am I gonna go visit Gram today?"He asked, jumping off of the bed.

"You are. And-"Elizabeth said as they walked out of the room. "I think she might have a present for you."

Cameron stopped, turning to face her. "A present?"

Elizabeth nodded, laughing.

"Cool!"

"It sure is. Now go find some clothes to put on...I'll be right downstairs if you need me."

* * *

Elizabeth was in the kitchen, setting up the coffee maker when she heard a knock at the door. Sighing, she trudged to open it. "It is too early to be having people over..."

"I can come back later."Jason said, hoping he wasn't interrupting. "I just thought that since you guys were up..."

"That you would accidentally stop by?"

"Well, that wasn't exactly what I was thinking, but after the way things ended last night...I was hoping-"

"Right."Elizabeth nodded, opening the door wider for him to step in. As she did, Cameron came down the stairs, sporting a red T-shirt and blue jeans. He seemed proud, because he walked up to Elizabeth, a look in his eyes almost demanding approval. "So I was thinking...Mommy has to get to work in just a little bit. Do you want to have cereal today instead of pancakes? We can have those on the weekend."

Cameron agreed, and watched as Elizabeth made his bowl of cereal.

She walked back over, staring at Jason as he studied the pictures that Elizabethe displayed on the mantle. "I got a call last night."

Jason nodded, the statement at first not affecting him.

"It was Lucky. He wants...he actually wants me to bring Cam to visit him."

"Are you going to?"Jason asked, a hint of jealousy evident in his voice.

"I don't know. He's fine without him."

"True. But if you want to..."

Elizabeth shrugged, sighing. "So Gram is watching Cam today. After I get off, I've set it up to have Cam stay with Alexis, Kristina and Molly for an hour or two. They wanted to see him."

"Okay."

"You could be a little more enthusiastic."

"It's just...Jake's wasn't entirely my idea of a date."

"So it's a date now?"

Jason smiled, shrugging. "I guess."

"Fine. Then we can go someplace else. As long as we can avoid MetroCourt. I don't want to field the added stress of having Carly around."

Jason nodded. "So I'll pick you up at Seven?"

Elizabeth nodded, smiling. "Seven."

* * *

It's Jason. Elizabeth had to keep reminding herself that. She had known him for years, and a date couldn't be that different. They had dated once, and so much else had happened between them that it couldn't be that bad. She took one last look in the mirror before heading back downstairs, and just as she did, she heard the knock. "Hi."

"...Hey."Jason replied, a little taken back by the sight of her.

"I didn't know how to dress for tonight, so I thought that maybe this would be fitting."

Jason nodded, studied the black number she had on. He blushed inwardly, blanking out the thoughts he was thinking. "So...can we go?"


	14. Help Me Through

**Author's Note: I have been so busy lately with work and school. I've been frustrated with the way the storylines are going, and I am SO sorry for not updating. I swear I will update this a ton more...especially with the way I left things hanging. But I promise, if you hang in there, I think you'll like the outcome. ;)...**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own.:(...**

**Review please! Enjoy!**

* * *

Elizabeth looked around, laughing a little as they walked in the building. "Nice."

"I don't know about nice, it's just the Port Charles Grille.."Jason replied, taking of his jacket as they were seated. He watched her sitting across the table, the way her gaze carefully scanned the room before settling on him. "We can go someplace else if you want..."

"No, Jason. I like it. It could take some getting used to."Elizabeth replied, a smile gracing her face.

Jason shrugged as the waitress came up to take their order. He flipped open the menu, sighing. "What are you ordering?"He asked.

Opening her menu, Elizabeth shrugged. Spotting what she wanted, she told the waitress, then ordered her drink as well. "And um...can I get a slice of cheesecake?"

"Absolutely."The watress replied. "Any dessert for you, sir?"

"I guess I'll have a slice, too."Jason replied.

"Alright then. I'll be right back."She said. "My name's Denise if you need anything..."

Jason nodded, looking back at Elizabeth. "What?"He asked.

She shrugged, laughing a little. "I never knew you liked cheesecake..."

"Well, some things..."He said, reaching to pull his wallet out of his pocket. "Surprise you."

Elizabeth nodded, knowing what he meant. Jason had always been there for her whenever she needed anything, but now that she realized that her feelings for him had never gone away, it was like a weight had been lifted. "That's true."

* * *

Their food came shortly after, and they continued to talk. Elizabeth mentioned something Cameron did a few days before, and Jason simply watched her. Whenever she smiled, her eyes would light up. She looked so beautiful when she was happy. A couple times his knees would 'accidentally' brush hers against the table, causing her to blush. She'd settle her hand against his, unconciously running her thumb against his, ignoring the rest of the world.

"So..."Elizabeth sighed, stirring the remaining sauce on her plate.

"Is something wrong?"Jason asked, concerned.

"No, no. It's great. It's just-"Elizabeth said, jumping as her fork made a loud sound as it dropped to the plate. She shook her head, looking down at the table. Laughing, she sighed. She had expected it to at least be a little awkward, but what just happened proved she was on edge. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?"Jason asked, drinking from his glass. "For what?"

"I'm a wreck. Laughing, and crying and...sauce...on the table-"Elizabeth replied, pulling out a napkin to wipe the sauce that had spilled on the table.

Jason reached out, grasping her wrist with his hand."I can take care of that."He reassured her. "It's not that big of a mess."

"Are you kidding? There's sauce...everywhere, and I've been rambling on and on about Cam, and how he can tie his shoes and-"Elizabeth smiled, shaking her head. "I haven't really given you a chance to talk or do anything."

"Elizabeth-"Jason replied, taking a deep breath. "It's fine. I love Cam, he's a sweet little boy, you know. And you're his mother, you've got every right to brag about your son."

Shrugging, Elizabeth took a sip from her drink. She saw the way he was trying to make her feel better, and she didn't feel bad about it at all. Maybe this thing with Jason could work, because from what had happened already, she couldn't help but feel happy about it. "Maybe so, but I've barely given you a chance to talk. About anything."

"Tonight is about you, too."Jason said, setting the napkin down. He laced his fingers with hers, offering a moment of consolement. He wanted her to know that things would work out, that they would eventually work their way through the nervousness.

_Just calm down, Elizabeth._She thought to herself. _It's Jason, nothing should be wierd about that._ "I know, and I'm having a great time. I just didn't expect things to..."

"To what?"He asked, urging her to go on.

"Nothing."Elizabeth replied, wishing she could drop it. Still, as she looked into his eyes, Elizabeth knew there was no letting it go. "It's just...we've been friends for a long time. We've gone through a lot, and I just didn't want anything to be...awkward."She said, taking another sip from her drink.

"It doesn't have to be..."Jason said, reaching to move her hair out of her face.

"Oh no. You have got go be kidding me..."

Sighing, Jason's hand dropped to the table. "Carly..."

"What are you doing here, Jase?"Carly asked, her hand on her hip, other hand carrying a take out box.

"Eating dinner?"Jason offered, as if it were obvious.

"With Elizabeth Webber?"Carly asked. "I mean, don't get me wrong...I'm not trying to interrupt. But I come in here to pick up dinner for me and the boys to find you canoodling with her?"

"We're eating dinner, Carly. That's nobody' business but ours."Jason informed her. "You've got your dinner. You can go..."

Carly sighed, rolling her eyes. "You're sending me off? Jason, I just came over to say hello. I saw a chance to say hi to my best friend...the guy who's always been there for me, and I took it. I'm sorry if that means I'm updating this little thing that's clearly not going to last."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe...none of this is your business?"Elizabeth interjected, wishing Carly would disappear.

Jason snorted back a laugh at the irony, drinking again from his glass.

"You're going to sit back and let her talk to me like that?"Carly pleaded with him.

"Well, we were kind of in the middle of something when you came over."Jason replied.

"You know what? Fine. Go ahead on your little date here if that's what you're trying to do. But the second Lucky gets out of rehab, she'll go running back to him. Just remember that."Carly snapped, adjusting her purse strap. "I've gotta get back to the boys."

Jason sighed, watching her walk away. "I'm sorry about that."

"Carly can be a little crazy at times."Elizabeth replied. "But she's gone now."

"That's true. So are you ready to-"Jason sighed, as Elizabeth's phone rang.

"I'm sorry..."She whined. "It's Alexis...could something be wrong with Cam?"Elizabeth asked as she answered. "Hello?...No, No...it's fine. Yes, I'm sure. What? Oh, I see. Um, that's fine with me. Yes, that's fine. Okay, hey, can I talk to him for a second?"She asked as Alexis handed the phone to Cameron.

"What's wrong?"Jason asked.

"Kristina and him were playing a game. Apparently, they're having so much fun that he wanted to stay over for the night."Elizabeth replied. "Cam? Hi, sweety. Are you sure? Okay, honey. I love you. Uh-huh, I'll bring you some in the morning. Okay, bye."

* * *

Elizabeth and Jason walked off of the elevator at Harborview Towers, both walking next to each other. They stood in the middle of the hallway, contemplating which way to go. A question lingered in the air between them. What was supposed to happen next? What could happen next?

"I had a great time tonight."Elizabeth said, breaking the silence.

"Me too. We could do it again sometime."Jason replied. He waited to see if she'd say anything more, than shrugged. "Well, it's getting kind of late. I'll um...I'll see you tomorrow."

"Right. Okay."She said in return. "I'd like to. So um-"Elizabeth said, pointing to the door. "I guess I'll head on in now."

Without thinking about it, Jason leaned in, pressing his lips to hers. He let them linger, loving the way they felt against hers, the way she met him perfectly matching in the middle. Still, as he felt her hands grace the sides of his face, Jason knew they couldn't carry on like they were in the hallway. Pulling back reluctantly, he cleared his throat. "I'll see you in the morning."

Elizabeth nodded, headed towards the penthouse. She unlocked the door, wanting nothing more than to soak in a bubble bath, or to relax. Still, as she opened the door, turning on the light, she was greeted with something entirely different. Setting her purse on the desk, she stared at her living room finding no words to say.

Reaching down to pick up a picture frame that had fallen, Elizabeth let out a breath. "Jason!"She called, running to the door. "Jason!"

* * *

**I know, okay? I know. It was evil how I ended that, but I swear I'll be updating soon. _Possibly_ tomorrow, depending on reviews I get. I promise it'll get better. Soon. Thank you SO much for reading, it means so much to me!**


	15. Breathless

**Author's Note: So I left it at a bad place...and I know, dramatic much? Anyway, I think you'll like the outcome of this chapter much better...Review, please!**

* * *

Jason had just shut the door of penthouse two when he heard his name being called from across the hall. Opening the door again, he saw Elizabeth standing in the doorway across the hall, looking frantic. "What's wrong?"He asked, concerned.

Shaking her head, she made her way towards him. "I..I don't know. I said good night to you, and when I went into the house, things were..scattered. Pictures...on the floor-"She said, shaking her head as tears spilled from her eyes. "Jason..."

His eyes grew cold, holding her back as he stepped inside the penthouse. Scanning the room, he saw toys crashed on the floor, picture frames broken. Stepping over a chair that had been toppled over, he turned back towards her. "Stay there. Actually...go across the hall. I'll be back in a minute..."

"Who did this?"Elizabeth asked, voicing the question on his mind.

"Just go over there, Elizabeth. Whoever it was might be here still."Jason said, eyes softening as he walked back towards her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, nodding. "You'll be okay."

"I'm...sorry. I'm-"

"Shh-Just...I'll be back."He warned, turning to head up the stairs. His hand bracing himself on the wall, he didn't hear any sign of commotion. As Jason made his way down the hallway, he came to Cameron's room, to find it completely in order. Frowning, he made his way down the hall further until he came to Elizabeth's room. Hesitating at the door, he opened it, hand on his holster.

The room for the most part appeared to be in order. But the window was open, curtains blowing in the night breeze. Walking over to shut it, he saw no sign of forced entry-or exit for that matter. The closet was open, boxes pulled down from shelves. The dresser was pretty much the same, save for the bottom drawer in which Elizabeth kept important things-papers, documents, extra money. He'd been the only one to know that fact. Still as he looked through it, an envelope marked "Lucky" was found empty. He figured it must have included some of his things, but it has been ripped open.

Jason's worried went to Lucky at that moment. He knew he was still in rehab, but the idea that it could have possibly been about him sent anger through him. It was Elizabeth's house. Her ties to him had been cut, as far as either of them knew. Still, Jason had to speak with the guards before jumping to any conclusions.

* * *

Elizabeth was sitting in the chair of Jason's living room, trying to ignore how much time had passed. Every couple of minutes, she'd turn her head to look at the door, searching for a sign that Jason would come back through. She hated the fact that he had to go in there because of her. Still, the vision of her living room being completely disheveled kept repeating in her mind.

Hearing the door click open, she stood. When she saw Jason shutting the door, she stared at him, confused. "Do you know..."

"I don't know."He said, taking off his jacket. "I talked to Francis, talked to Doug. Neither of them saw anything. Of course, they could have been doing a sweep at the time. But still, I'm...sorry that it happened."

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, Jason. It wasn't your fault."

"Maybe not, but I live in the building. It very well could have been because of me."Jason said, the interaction with Carly coming to mind. He knew to keep his mouth shut, what with two choices in his mind.

"You can't say that...you don't know that. I just don't understand why anyone would do this..."Elizbabeth said as he wrapped his arms around her. She wanted to stay there in his arms, close to him. Because it was there that she felt the most safe. "I'm just glad Cam and I weren't there when it happened."

"Me, too."Jason reassured, rubbing circles on her back. It felt good to hold her close, making sure that she was safe.

Pulling back from Jason, Elizabeth dabbed at her eyes, sighing. "I should probably get over there and start cleaning up. I've got to get to sleep sometime..."She said, fear laced through her voice. When she tried to move past him, Jason stopped her.

"Stay here."Jason said. It seemed more like an order than a suggestion, because Jason knew she wouldn't be able to sleep. "You can clean it up in the morning."

"But what about Cam? I have to get him in the morning from Alexis', if he finds out..."

"He won't have to."Jason assured. "We can clean it up before he gets back."

Elizabeth stared back at him, laughing a little. "I just don't understand why..."

"Which is exactly why you should stay here, Elizabeth. I won't..."Jason paused, realizing what he was about to say.

"You won't what?"Elizabeth asked, curious.

Jason looked away from her, a hint of a smile gracing his face. "...be able to sleep if you aren't safe. I'll sleep on the couch, you can stay upstairs. I'll wake you up in the morning for work if you-"

"Jason, there's no way I'm letting you stay on the couch while I'm upstairs in your bed...I just want to feel safe, if I have to I'll stay with Gram."Elizabeth replied, knowing how it would make him feel. "Keep your bed, I'll be fine."

"Your house was ransacked, Elizabeth. Right now we have no clue as to who did it. I asked you to stay here, I think I'd be okay with sleeping on the couch for a night or two."Jason said, hands making contact with her face. "If it means you're safe."

Nodding, Elizabeth tried to ignore the feeling Jason's hands on her face was giving her. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she cleared her throat. "Fine. I'll stay. Tonight...I think I'll be fine tomorrow..."She said. "But you're not sleeping on the couch."

"Elizabeth-"Jason protested, wanting to make sure she was comfortable first. As Elizabeth's finger flew to his lips, he couldn't help but be pleased at the contact.

"We're adults, Jason. And we're friends...clearly we won't get any sleep if we don't find some sort of compromise."Elizabeth said, sighing. "I'm going to grab some clothes, I'll be back."

"Wait-"Jason said, the scene of her bedroom flashing in his mind. He knew that she was a little more settled now, but he was sure that if she saw the scene alone, she'd go over the edge. "The whole..scene thing. I'm sure I've got something you can fit into."

She could tell that he was making excuses, but Elizabeth perked up at the idea of cuddling up in one of his shirts. "I'm not going to talk you out of this, am I?"

"Nope. I'm going to talk to the guards...you can go up and take a shower."Jason said, heading past her.

* * *

Elizabeth stared back at herself in the bathroom mirror, wiping the steam off. She saw herself practically swimming in a gray T-shirt and a pair of boxers. She felt a little bare, but knew that it was for the best. The last thing she wanted was to sleep in a place that had been broken into. As the thought crossed her mind, the scent of the shirt she was wearing greeted her. Jason. It was all Jason.

She made her way to the bedroom, sighing as she looked at the bed. It wouldn't be that hard, right? She and Jason were on the verge of something more than friendship, so obviously it would be a little awkward, but the safety of knowing Jason was beside her was worth it.

When Jason returned to the bedroom, he found Elizabeth putting lotion on her legs. He found himself staring at her, admiring the fact that she could stand strong even in the face of fear. The way she sat, wearing his clothes, the way the shirt clung to her shoulders, but seemed to flow freely everywhere else-it was a bit intoxicating.

"Is something wrong?"Elizabeth asked, putting her lotion back in her purse.

"No, No..."Jason said, blinking. "It's just...you're on my side of the bed."

"Oh. Oh, um..."Elizabeth said, scooting over to the other side.

"I didn't mean for you to move. You don't have to."Jason assured her.

Elizabeth stood, walking towards him. "You've done so much for me. In the past few months, you've been a really great person to me. And I love you for it. The least I can do is give you your side of the bed. Even?"

Jason nodded, his lids growing hazy. "Fine with me."

While she wasn't sure why it happened, Elizabeth's lips slowly moved towards his, searching for something, anything. She needed Jason, needed proof that everything would be okay. As Elizabeth felt his tongue gliding against hers, she let out an exhausted moan. His hands moved against the cotton fabric of the shirt she wore, causing shivers to run through her. A dull ache filled her, and she realized what she'd been missing.

It felt like home. Jason pulled her closer, moving his lips carefully over hers. He wanted her safe, secure. And it became clear as they kissed that the only place she'd be safe was with him. He cleared up any space between them as they clumsily collapsed against the bed. All the pain and fear from before temporarily forgotten, his lips moved to her neck, planting kisses down until her collarbone.

"Jason..."Elizabeth whispered, breathless. She'd never felt happier than in that moment as she felt him hovering over her. Her arms linked around his neck as Elizabeth felt him pull her fully up onto the bed. Her lips parted, a signal she needed him. Something to fill a void that she knew existed. Elizabeth knew Jason filled it-it'd been that way all along. She knew her apartment had been broken into-she had no clue who did it. But as she felt Jason's lips again greet hers, she decided she'd never felt more at home.


End file.
